Amin mela lle
by Ailin-'O
Summary: Chapitre 6 up ! merci a tous les gentils gens qui lisent et commentent ou ne font que lire, c bien aussi La bataille du gouffre de helm a pris fin... Eomer gagne enfin la tour avec ses hommes. slash Haldir x Eomer bientot
1. partie 1

Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Feedback : amyshinomori@hotmail.com  
Titre : Amin mela lle (partie 1/2)  
Base : Lotr (plus précisément, les deux tours)  
  
Note : malgré tout le respect que je porte à notre bien-aimé PJ, il est une chose que je ne lui pardonnerai probablement jamais : DES ELFS AU GOUFFRE DE HELM !?? Meuuuuhhhhh ! Et en plus il a tué Craig Parker !  
  
Legolas : Oh my God, they killed Haldir ! Merry et Pippin : Bastards !  
  
Mais mon Dieu, Mister Enkee, m'appris une chose : Kenny ne meurt jamais  
  
Amin mela lle !  
  
Triste victoire que celle-ci. peut-on vraiment appeler cela une victoire ? Non. trop de sang, trop de larmes ont été versés, trop de corps sont tombés cette nuit. et je n'était même pas là pour protéger mon peuple.  
Quelle honte. Je baisse mon visage encore taché de sang et pose un regard plein de remords sur les montagnes de corps, elfes, hommes, uruk, qui s'étalent devant mes yeux brouillés de larmes. Mes hommes sont morts, nombre d'entre eux étaient des amis très chers, des parents. nombre d'entre eux n'avaient même pas encore atteint la vingtaine et nombre d'entre eux dépassaient la soixantaine. Quel gâchis, tant de vies gaspillées. et ce juste dans le but de retarder l'inévitable.  
  
Et mon peuple ne fut pas le seul à souffrir lors de cette terrible bataille. Non, les elfes ont péris aux cotés des miens, pour honorer leur allégeance. La Lothlorien a payé un lourd tribu à cette guerre, à ce massacre. Des 2000 archers qui vinrent au secours du Rohan, 400 ont survécu. Un malheur, vraiment. Ceux de mes hommes qui ont survécu à la bataille m'ont raconté les avoir vu combattre bravement. Un de mes petits cousins m'a même raconté que, lors de leur arrivée au Gouffre, les elfes étaient si beaux et si fiers qu'ils ont, à eux seuls, ranimé la flamme de l'espérance dans le c?ur des Rohirins. les dégâts sont certes très importants pour nous, mais sans leur aide, la tuerie aurait pris des proportions inimaginables.  
Si seulement il me restait encore quelqu'un à remercier. leur chef est mort, d'après Aragorn, vaillamment, comme seul un seigneur elfe peut le faire. J'enverrai un messager en Lorien pour faire part de notre gratitude à La Dame. Ou non, j'irai en personne. Nous leur devons trop. une dette impossible à rembourser.  
  
Epuisé, je m'avance péniblement entre les monticules de corps ensanglantés, jetant ça et là des regards horrifiés, découragés. Mes pas se font las, à quoi bon avancer, à quoi bon ? Pour affronter les regards pleins de reproches des miens. nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Tout ces morts. Il en aurait été autrement si nous avions été aux cotés de ces hommes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis en grande partie responsable du massacre. J'avais juré à mon peuple de le protéger. j'avais juré et j'ai faillit. J'ai échoué et il y a eut tant de mort. Tant de mort.  
Vidé de toute force et de toute volonté, je me laisse choire pitoyablement sur mes deux genoux, au milieu des corps. tout est si mort ici à présent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pour qui se battre encore quand plus de la moitié de mon peuple a été décimé ? Eowyn, ma chère et tendre s?ur, n'a plus guère besoin de son raté de frère. Et mon oncle. mon oncle. Comment pourrais-je encore ne serait-ce qu'affronter votre regard, vous qui m'avez élevé comme un père et que je n'ai pas sus défendre. ? Comment ? Parlez vous autres, elfes, vous qui êtes si sages ! Dites le donc ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile. et j'ai faillit.  
Perdu dans ma douleur, j'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure, j'oublie les pleurs extérieurs et laisse échapper les miens, des larmes de frustration baignent mon visage. J'oublie jusqu'à l'odeur de la mort qui flotte partout dans ces rues qui me virent jadis grandir.  
Parlez donc. parlez donc ! Dites moi qu'il y a encore quelqu'un de vivant ici, quelqu'un a sauver ! Quelque chose.  
Je me redresse, à bout de force et plante mon épée dans un cadavre d'Uruk-ai d'un geste rageur avant de donner un coup de pied brutal dans une autre carcasse. Sans vie, la sombre créature roule sur son flanc pour révéler la triste vue qu'elle cachait à mes yeux brouillés de larmes. Un elfe. un elfe étendu paisiblement au milieu de ce champ de bataille. un elfe couvert de blessures dont les magnifiques cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils en paraissent d'argent, sont tâchés de sang et emmêlés. Un fier combattant qui tient encore son épée dans le creux de sa main délicate, drapés dans sa cape d'un rouge sombre qui laisse entrevoir par endroits une sublime armure toute d'or et d'argent.  
Eblouis par tant de beauté, je ne puis que poser un genoux à terre pour rendre hommage à cette fascinante créature. Les elfes sont si beaux, même dans la mort ils gardent toute leur dignité. Les yeux ouverts, il a l'air de fixer quelque chose au dessus de nous. Son regard beaucoup plus vivant qu'il ne devrait l'être. ses yeux d'un bleu sombre si profond. définitivement trop vivants, même pour un elfe mort !  
Je me penche et glisse ma main dans son cou de marbre, écartant délicatement les plis de sa cape pour prendre son pouls. Certes, sa peau est froide comme le marbre, mais son c?ur, lui, bat encore, aussi faible soit son rythme et sa puissance !  
  
Je me redresse à toute volée et lance un appel dans les hauteurs de la ville.  
  
« UN SURVIVANT ! IL Y A UN SURVIVANT, ARAGORN !!! »  
  
Dans ma précipitation, j'oublie presque la blessure encore saignante de mon flanc et ce n'est que lorsqu'une violente vague de nausée me submerge que je réalise enfin l'étendu des dégâts causé par une perte de sang trop importante. Ma vision se brouille et l'espace d'une seconde tout mon monde bascule dans l'obscurité. Je tombe à genoux et c'est a grand peine que je lutte contre l'inconscience qui me guette.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que je prend connaissance des deux bras puissants qui me pressent contre une poitrine large et musclée. Je redresse faiblement mon visage et pousse un léger gémissement.  
  
« Eomer, fils-s?ur, je craignait pour ta vie mon enfant » sourit mon oncle d'une voix douce et apaisante.  
  
Je lance un regard devant moi et trouve Aragorn agenouillé devant l'elfe mourant. Il lui parle dans une langue si pure et si mélodieuse que j'en perd toute conscience du reste du monde autour de nous. Un sourire étire les lèvres fines du rôdeur, je n'arrive à saisir que quelques mots dont je ne comprend pas plus de la moitié. Du Sindarin, la langue des elfes.  
  
Restez. ne partez pas. mourir. revenez. courage.  
  
Il essaye de rappeler son âme, probablement déjà loin de ces terres. Il essaye de le rassurer.  
  
« Amin hiraetha, Haldir 'o' Lorien. Saes, mellon. fea. fuin. mellon. »  
  
Trop flou, je ne comprend plus. la voix s'éloigne, les ténèbres avancent dans mon esprit. je lutte quelques instants pour rester conscient, mais la nausée revient et une violente pointe de douleur se repend dans tout mon flanc.  
  
Puis, tout cesse et ma vision se recouvre d'un voile d'un blanc immaculé.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, le voile est toujours là. Je passe une main sur mon visage et tout ce que je peux y toucher est un linge imbibé d'eau tiède. Je le retire doucement et tente de poser mon regard sur ce qui m'entoure. En vain, la lumière est trop pâle, trop crûe, elle me brûle les yeux.  
Je replace le linge sur mon visage et me concentre une minute sur le reste de mon corps pour évaluer les dégâts. La douleur est toujours présente au niveau de mon flanc mais beaucoup moins violente. Mes jambes son comme dans du coton, je tend mes muscles pour m'assurer de mon contrôle sur le bas de mon corps et pousse un léger soupire de soulagement en entendant le draps qui me recouvre émettre un léger bruit de froissement en réponse au mouvement de mes cuisses.  
Autour de moi, j'entend des voix douces et chaudes qui s'entretiennent. Malgré leur proximité, une seule me semble familière. Quelques mots de plus me suffisent à l'identifier. Une vois que je reconnaîtrai entre toutes : Ma tendre Eowyn.  
Rassuré, je retire à nouveau le linge qui couvre mes yeux et ouvre prudemment mes paupières pour me situer. La lumière est toujours pâle, mais cette fois-ci, le désir brûlant de pouvoir enfin poser mon regard sur ma bien-aimée s?ur m'empêche de fermer les yeux.  
  
« Eomer. »  
  
A peine ai-je ouvert les yeux qu'une masse blonde s'écrase contre mon visage. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître le parfum délicat de la chevelure de la Dame du Rohan, de ma s?ur.  
  
« Petite s?ur. »  
  
Je referme tendrement mes bras autour de sa taille fine et presse son corps mince contre le miens. Le contraste est impressionnant entre ces petites mains d'enfant d'un blanc si pur qui s'agrippent à mon dos et les miennes, si larges et cuivrées qui se perdent sur ses hanches. Entre ce petit corps fragile qui se blottit contre moi, tremblant d'émotion et la forme massive du mien au milieu des draps tâchés des sang. C'est si doux de la sentir enfin contre moi, après une si longue séparation. Si belle, ma petite s?ur, tu sens si bon, ta peau est si douce. Mon c?ur se gonfle de fierté, mes épaules se redressent. ma s?ur.  
Ce n'est qu'à regrets que de nombreuses minutes plus tard nous nous séparons. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, comme par crainte de briser le sort, de la voir disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle ne m'est apparut et la simple vue de ce regard baigné de larmes suffit à faire céder le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Epuisé, je laisse couler mes larmes. Elles dévalent mes joues et inonde mon visage, mon âme. Un sourire joue sur tes lèvres roses et tu les écrasent gracieusement, sans ciller avant de venir déposer un baiser sur chacune de mes joues et sur mon front.  
  
« J'ai eut si peur, Eomer, peur de ne jamais te revoir. »  
  
Ta voix, d'ordinaire si douce, si mélodieuse, se brise, écorche chaque mot et finit dans un faible murmure. Silencieuse, tu plonge ton regard azuré jusqu'au fond de mon âme et je n'ose souffler mot, de peur qu'ils ne s'ajoute à cet océan de douleur que je vois se déchaîner dans tes yeux. Alors je te tire à moi avec délicatesse avant de te serrer contre ma poitrine. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux en te sentant sangloter dans le creux de mon cou et passe ma main dans tes longs cheveux, comme pour balayer tes souffrances.  
Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, cependant, c'est un tout autre spectacle qui retient mon attention. Aragorn est assis au bord d'un lit, son regard plongé sur le visage qui repose devant lui. L'elfe. Le rôdeur caresse délicatement la chevelure d'un blond tâché de sang de sa main droite. Un sourire fatigué joue sur ses lèvres et entre les doigts de sa main gauche, je peut apercevoir la main du guerrier immortel. Il y a autant de contraste entre cette main humaine, brune et calleuse et la forme pâle, presque spectrale de celle du blessé qui repose entre les draps.  
Une fois de plus, mon regard se perd dans la contemplation du visage éclatant de la créature, courrant des sourcils délicatement froncés aux paupières tremblantes. Sa peau si pâle et lisse est comme un masque. Et sur ce masque d'un blanc si pur, la seule touche de couleur émane des lèvres d'un rouge vif qui se découpe de façon presque irréelle sur ce teint blafard, rappelant vaguement la couleur des tâches sombres du sang déjà sec qui souille les tresses fines qui retiennent sa chevelure d'un blond argenté, d'aspect si cotonneuse que j'en souhaiterai presque pouvoir y passer mes doigts.  
  
Je secoue légèrement mon visage et lance un regard surpris à Eowyn qui me sourit d'un air amusé du chevet de mon lit. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai même pas sentit sortir de mon étreinte. Gêné par son amusement, je me racle la gorge et tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
« Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il allait s'en sortir, que ses blessures auraient été suffisante a tuer n'importe quel homme sur le coup, mais que ses capacité de guérison étaient assez développées pour le maintenir en vie. » souffle-t-elle.  
  
« Oui, mais sans votre concours, il serait déjà dans les Cavernes de Mandos avec le reste des archers de Lorien. »  
  
Aragorn pose sa main sur mon épaule et me lance un regard plein de gratitude.  
  
« Et pour cela, je ne sais comment vous remercier, Eomer »  
  
Je fronce les sourcils en sentant mes joues s'enflammer et secoue vigoureusement la tête, agitant les mèches d'un blond sale qui cerclent mon visage.  
  
« Vous n'avez aucun remerciements à me présenter. sans vous. et sans eux. il ne resterai rien de mon peuple à l'heure qu'il est. et. rien de ma si chère Eowyn. C'est à moi de vous remercier, Aragorn. » soupirai-je en prenant la main de ma s?ur dans l'espoir de trouver en elle un peu de soutien.  
  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez sauvé la vie d'un de mes amis et si je ne peux pas vous remercier, il le fera de lui-même lorsqu'il se réveillera. »  
  
« J'ai bien peur que cela de soit pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît pour Haldir »  
  
Le visage marqué par l'inquiétude et la fatigue, Gandalf nous jète un regard du chevet de l'elfe inconscient. Le sourire d'Aragorn se fane et il lance un regard plein de questions au magicien.  
  
« Il est entré dans les Cavernes de Mandos et a perdu une énorme quantité d'énergie en tentant de s'en échapper. a présent, il erre sur le chemin qu'ont emprunté ses archers, perdu quelque part entre la vie et la mort et seule un intervention extérieur pourrait le ramener vers nous. Malheureusement, cette intervention demande une grande quantité d'énergie et beaucoup de volonté. » soupire le vieil homme en s'asseyant près du blessé.  
  
« Je peux lui offrir mes forces » propose Aragorn en s'approchant. « j'ai encore assez d'énergie. »  
  
« Non, nous ne pouvons courir le risque de sacrifier vos forces ou celles de tout autre membre de ce qu'il reste de notre communauté ou des hommes valides de cette forteresse. Nous en avons trop besoin. De plus, la guérison d'Haldir risque de prendre des jours et nous partons aujourd'hui même pour Isengard. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire pour lui. »  
  
« Gandalf ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ainsi après l'avoir tiré de l'étreinte de Mandos ! Qui sait combien de temps il pourrait rester comme cela. » s'exclame le Dunedain.  
  
« Je peux offrir mon aide. il n'est rien que je ne ferai pas pour rembourser la dette du Rohan envers les elfes. »  
  
Mes paroles semblent résonner dans la pièce au c?ur d'un grand silence. Gandalf se tourne lentement vers moi et me sourit.  
  
« C'est très courageux de votre part, Eomer, mais vous êtes déjà en bien mauvaise état vous même. Commencez déjà par panser vos blessures avant de penser à celles des autres. » souffle-t-il. « Je suis désolé Aragorn, mais. »  
  
« J'ai bien assez de forces ! Je ne suis que légèrement écorché au flanc ! De plus, je crois bien que je ne me pardonnerai jamais de laisser mourir un homme qui a sauvé mes frères de patrie ! » m'exclamai-je.  
  
« Si j'étais vous, je m'abstiendrai d'appeler un elfe « homme », Eomer. surtout si il s'agit d'Haldir, Gardien de Lothlorien. » sourit Aragorn avec un regard en direction de l'elfe.  
  
« Eomer, ne soyez pas téméraire. Cette intervention n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Lorsque je vous affirme que le guérison de notre ami risque de prendre quelques temps, j'insinue par là qu'il aura besoin de votre présence à ses cotés en permanence et que vous ne pourrez pas vous séparer de lui durant les quelques jours, peut-être même les quelques semaines que cela prendra. » me répond Mithrandir avec un geste désinvolte de la main. « De plus, vous risquez fort de vous retrouver lié à lui pour le reste de votre vie et d'être entraîner dans les Cavernes de Mandos lorsqu'il périra. Ou, à votre propre mort. Ce qui serait d'ailleurs fort déplaisant pour le malheureux qui serait irrémédiablement entraîné dans votre chute. »  
  
Un long frisson parcourt mon échine et l'espace d'une seconde je songe à renoncer. Mais une fois de plus, mon honneur gonfle ma poitrine et force les mots hors de ma bouche.  
  
« Je lui dois la vie de tout un peuple. Et plus encore. je lui dois la vie de ma s?ur et de mon oncle qui sont les personnes qui représentent le plus à mes yeux. Les elfes sont venu à notre secours alors qu'ils auraient put quitter ces terres, le c?ur léger. Ma vie est la moindre des choses que je puisse offrir et elle ne représente absolument rien comparée à tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous et pour ces terres. »  
  
« Eomer. »  
  
A mon chevet, Eowyn a enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Je n'ose la regarder de peur de voir toute mes résolutions balayées d'un simple soupir. Non, je suis déterminé à faire ce qui doit être fait pour remercier les elfes et je ne fléchirait pas. non, je ne fléchirait pas. non. aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas à la regarder dans les yeux. Ma plaidoirie a visiblement un impact sur le vieux magicien qui semble considérer mon offre avec le plus grand sérieux.  
  
« Fou de Rohirim ! » s'exclame-t-il finalement en baissant les bras « Vous êtes digne du plus inconscient des Touques ! » Il secoue vigoureusement sa tête et pousse un soupire « Très bien, vous l'aurez voulut, jeune Eomer. Mais vous allez le regretter très vite ! Car notre ami Elfe, ici présent. ou plutôt, ici absent. ne va pas être heureux du tout lorsqu'il se réveillera chaque matin en sachant que sa vie ne tient qu'à la volonté d'un homme. Il ne va pas être très agréable. monsieur a un caractère difficile. »  
  
Malgré moi, un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.  
  
« Vous devriez vous dépêcher avant qu'il ne s'impatiente dans ce cas. » souris-je en repoussant des draps qui recouvrent mes jambes avant de me redresser.  
  
Il léger rire lui échappe et il retourne s'asseoir près du Gardien de Lorien pour prendre sa main dans la sienne avant de se mettre à murmurer quelques mots dans une langue étrange et mélodieuse. Avec un léger soupire il m'a fait signe de m'approcher.  
D'un mouvement incertain, je me lève et tente de me stabiliser sur mes jambes. La douleur que j'appréhendais au niveau de mon flanc et beaucoup moins violente que prévue. Presque inexistante. D'un pas hésitant je m'approche du lit et sans le concourt d'Aragorn qui me reteint de justesse en voyant mes jambes faiblir, je serai déjà à terre. Il me mène prudemment vers Gandalf qui poursuit ses murmures, les yeux toujours clos.  
  
« Merci, Eomer du Rohan. vous êtes un homme d'honneur et je ne sais comment vous faire part de ma gratitude. » il marque une courte pause et reprend avec un geste du bras vers l'elfe « N'ayez crainte, cependant. Haldir n'est pas aussi insupportable que le prétend Gandalf. C'est un fier combattant et un ami loyal pour ceux qui le méritent. Et vous le méritez, Eomer. »  
  
Sur ce, il m'assoit sur le lit, à l'opposé de l'Istari qui ne semble même pas conscient de mon déplacement. Il ouvre soudain les yeux et s'arrête de parler pour me regarder par dessous ses épais sourcils gris.  
  
« Etes. »  
  
« Oui, je suis sûr. maintenant dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à un elfe contrarié. »  
  
« Dans ce cas. » Il pose sa large main sur le front pâle qui se présente à lui et un léger tremblement parcourt le blessé au contact de cette main chaude sur sa peau si froide. Le magicien se remet à parler dans cette langue étrange qui résonne comme un chant élfique à mon oreille et attrape soudainement mon bras, sans prévenir, pour poser ma main à plat dans le cou délicat de l'elfe. Le contact de la peau douce et tendre contre ma paume m'arrache un frisson de surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit douce, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point.  
  
« Maintenant, fermez les yeux et détendez vous »  
  
J'obéis docilement et tente de ne pas repousser cette présence autoritaire qui s'impose dans mon esprit. Soudain, je prend conscience d'une autre présence, plus faible, presque indécelable et, fasciné par l'aura pure et chaude qu'elle dégage, je tente de m'en rapprocher. un grand froid m'envahis, suivis d'une violente douleur dans mon dos et de tremblements incontrôlables. Puis, plus rien, juste une grande chaleur dans ma poitrine et des voix qui résonne à mes oreilles. Des voix douces, qui parlent dans une langue qui me semble alors à la fois nouvelle et familière. pourtant, de ce qu'elles disent, je ne saisit que peu de choses, trop concentré sur la chaleur nouvelle qui m'enveloppe et par cette main qui s'est matérialisé au milieu de nulle part, juste devant moi.  
Attrapez-là, me demande une voix féminine.  
Saes, gémis une autre, masculine cette fois, mais toute aussi douce et feutrée qui la précédente.  
  
Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et j'attrape délicatement la main pâle et suppliante au creux de la mienne. et à nouveau, mon esprit butte sur cette chose si insignifiante qu'est le contraste de la peau pâle sur une peau cuivrée, des doigts fins et déliés entre d'autres doigts, plus épais, plus sombre et marqué par le maniement des armes. Quelque chose d'ancien, de terriblement sage s'empare alors de mon esprit. Gandalf. doucement, il me ramène vers mon corps. Il nous ramène, car je sens une présence à mes cotés, faible, certes, mais indéniablement là.  
Tout s'assombris de nouveau. j'entend la voix de Gandalf. que dit-il. j'entend les mots mais mon esprit ne semble pas vouloir les comprendre.  
  
« Eomer ! Eomer, revenez ! Ne vous laissez pas emporter ! Eomer. ne. »  
  
Puis, une autre voix.  
  
« N'ayez crainte. je vais vous ramener vers eux. »  
  
A suivre !  
  
Mwahahahahahahaha ! 


	2. partie 2

Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Feedback : amyshinomori@hotmail.com  
Titre : Amin mela lle (partie 2)  
Base : Lotr (plus précisément, les deux tours)  
Note : J'ai des intestins qui font 8 m de  
longueur. ah et g mangé une vielle  
papillote hier et ça m'a rendu malade.  
  
Amin mela lle  
  
Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, je suis étendu dans un lit de camp, au milieu d'une sorte de caveau. Au moins, ici, je n'ai pas à protéger mes yeux. La pièce est sombre, l'air humide et froid contre ma peau brûlante. Je tente de retracer mentalement mon chemin depuis la bataille mais les souvenirs me manquent. Les quelques images qu'il me reste sont floues et j'ai beaucoup de mal à les distinguer de mes délires fiévreux.  
  
Saes. il fait si froid.  
  
Je secoue légèrement la tête comme pour chasser cette présence qui parasite mes pensées. La voix est douce, si mélodieuse que je pourrais presque me laisser aller là, sans rien faire et l'écouter des heures durant. Mais une partie de moi me hurle de m'en défaire, m'assure qu'il s'agit là d'un piège, qu'une créature maléfique tente de me charmer pour mieux me faire sombrer avec elle. Mais là voix est si faible et si douce que je ne peux me résoudre à quitter ce lit.  
Je tourne lentement la tête et ma poitrine se serre. La créature élfique est là, juste devant mes yeux. Le corps affaibli du blond est ramassé, sans vie, contre ma poitrine, ses bras, finement musclés, dont la prise semble bien trop faible pour celle d'un archer, sont étroitement noués autour de ma taille, la joue marbrée de la créature repose faiblement dans le creux de mon épaule nue.  
Nue !? Je jette un coup d'?il au reste de mon corps et m'aperçoit finalement qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un léger pantalon de tissu beige pour couvrir mon intimité. Qui a osé ? Je rougis furieusement en constatant que l'elfe n'est pas plus vêtu que moi. toutes mes questions se fanent alors et la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit désormais est la réalisation que cette peau satinée possède non seulement, la couleur du marbre mais également sa froideur. Instinctivement, je recouvre les fines épaules de mes bras cuivrés pour stopper les tremblements qui agitent le corps délicat.  
Je déglutit péniblement en posant mon regard sur le visage angélique, tendu par la douleur et le souci qui repose contre mon épaule. J'ai rarement rencontré créature plus parfaite, réalisai-je. j'ai rarement rencontré des elfes.  
Sont-ils tous aussi beaux ? Leur peau est-elle toujours aussi douce et pâle ? Et leur lèvres, pourquoi diable sont-elles si rouges sur cette peau si clair ? Brièvement, je me demande à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les femmes elfes quand leur hommes sont si beaux. Sont elles aussi belles que ma tendre Eowyn ? Si elles sont plus belles que ma s?ur, ou même que cette créature au creux de mes bras, alors le c?ur de leur hommes doit être bien accroché et leur yeux très résistants devant tant de beauté.  
Un léger mouvement de l'elfe me tire de mes rêveries. Il s'agite faiblement entre mes bras, son visage se crispe, ses sourcils se froncent et de faibles murmures échappent de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Des mots, faibles. des mots que je ne comprend pas et des noms. Tant de désespoir dans ces quelques noms, tant de douleur. Si fascinante et magnifique créature ne devrait pas être sujette à tant de souffrances. C'est pourquoi je resserre mon étreinte. comme si cela était la plus naturelle des choses à faire, je le berce jusqu'à le sentir se détendre progressivement.  
  
« Rumil. Orophin, Nîn lirimaer. Nîn ind. » gémit-il d'une voix désespérée.  
  
Attendri, je laisse mes mains courir dans son dos, y appliquer de prudente caresses dans l'espoir de voir les frissons cesser définitivement. Après quelques va et viens, l'être semble se détendre progressivement, se laissant peu à peu couler contre moi. Mais le corps reste tendu, tout muscles en alertes et le visage crispé qui se présente devant mes yeux me donne un haut le coeur.  
A court de moyens, je me penche avec précautions et me met à murmurer contre sa tempe. Des mots échappent mes lèvres sans même que je cherche à les réfréner. des mots que seule Eowyn avait sut m'inspirer jusque là, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et qu'elle venait se blottir dans mes bras après un cauchemar, au beau milieu de la nuit. Des mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé murmurer à un inconnu.  
  
« Shhh. calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici. je ne vous laisserai pas repartir. il faut vous reposer. »  
  
J'ai peu de connaissance en leur langage mais je sais que certains de mes hommes le parlent bien et j'ai moi même acquis quelques bases lorsque j'étais enfant. juste quelques mots, quelques phrases type que je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion d'employer. il semblerai qu'aujourd'hui soit le moment de me servir du peu de savoir dont je dispose.  
  
« Quel esta, voronwer... je vous protégerai contre les ténèbres qui vous appellent. »  
  
Contre toute attente, les mots semblent plus efficace encore que mes précédents essais. Les tremblements cessent de tourmenter son corps, son visage se lisse soudain, une expression d'intense sérénité relâche ses traits et tout son être semble se perdre dans mon étreinte.  
  
« Di. Diola lle. »  
  
Je souris. malgré mes bases en élfique, je n'ai pas saisis un mots de son discourt. Et ce depuis le commencement. cependant, le sens ne semble pas être l'aspect primordial de cette langue. Pas pour moi en tout cas. sa beauté et sa mélodie me suffisent. Ces êtres me fascinent plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre, je dois le reconnaître. ils n'avaient rien à faire au Gouffre de Helm. ils auraient dut quitter ces terres sans se retourner. Mais c'est probablement leur honneur qui les a persuadé de venir à notre aide.  
Quelle misère pour leur semblables. quelle lourde perte pour ces terres.  
  
***  
  
Perdu dans mes fascinations nouvelles, j'ai à peine sentis le sommeil me cueillir et ai plongé sans résister dans un repos sans rêves. Au levé du soleil cependant, j'ai sentis la chaleur des fins rayons du soleil venir chatouiller mon visage et j'ai ouvert les yeux.  
J'ai lutter quelques instant contre la nausée qui a étreint ma poitrine lorsque j'ai voulut me lever, mais au bout de quelques seconde, elle s'est dissipé et j'ai enfin put jeter un coup d'?il digne de ce nom autour de moi.  
  
« Comment vous sentez vous, mon ami ? »  
  
La voix est grave, pleine de sagesse et de noblesse lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi, et je ne peux réprimer le frisson qui parcourt mon échine devant le regard chaleureux de l'entité qui se tient à mon chevet. Un sourire joue sur les lèvres pincées du vieux magicien blanc et il jette un regard plein d'attention vers l'elfe toujours inconscient.  
  
« Il va mieux à ce que je vois » sourit-il d'un air rassuré.  
  
« Il semble moins pâle et. sa peau est moins froide au toucher. » je fronce légèrement les sourcils en passant une main sur une des tresses tâchées de sang qui retient sa fine chevelure blonde.  
  
« Il va probablement passer quelques heures dans cette sorte de coma avant de commencer à reprendre conscience. J'espère que nous avons bien fait de le ramener et qu'aucune part de lui n'a été conservé par Mandos. » prenant conscience du regard désorienté que je lui lance, il se presse d'ajouter « mais n'ayez crainte. votre geste fut noble, Eomer du Rohan, et il y a près de 300 archers là dehors qui ne demandent qu'à vous remercier. 300 archers et plus si on y ajoute les membres de notre communauté, ceux de sa famille et ceux qu'il sert si fidèlement depuis bien des décennies. »  
  
Rassuré par les mots réconfortants du vieil homme, je me détend et me laisse retomber entre les draps, le corps drainé de toute énergie par je ne sais quelle magie.  
Comme suivant le cour de mes pensées, Gandalf pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit d'un air attendri.  
  
« Le transfert d'énergie vous a beaucoup affaiblis, mais vous allez recouvrir vos forces très rapidement. Si vous vous reposez assez. maintenant, dormez, jeune Rohirrim, ou vous n'aurez jamais la force de survivre à la tempête qui s'annonce. »  
  
Tempête ? Que veut-il dire par là ? La question se forme déjà sur mes lèvres, mais à peine ai-je entamé l'articulation du premier mot que je sens une violente douleur se réveiller dans mon dos et le long de mon flanc. Des flashs de lumière blanche m'aveugle et avec un petit cri agonisant je plonge à nouveau dans l'inconscience.  
  
Saes : s'il vous plait, pitié. Nîn Lirimear : my lovely one (oui je sais c pas français mais je trouve ça beaucoup plus explicite en anglais.il fallait si attendre étant donné que cela doit bien faire deux mois que je n'ai pas zieuté un texte en français.), mon adorable. Nîn ind : mon c?ur (au sens littéral comme au figuré) Quel esta, Voronwer : reposez-vous, homme loyal/courageux.  
  
***  
  
Un léger gémissement s'élève contre ma poitrine et je sens peu a peu le sommeil m'échapper. Je soulève prudemment mes paupières pour trouver deux grands yeux à la fois pleins de fatigue et d'effroi, posés sur moi. Deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu sombre, intense. L'expression de l'elfe est étrange, difficilement déchiffrable. Un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension, de mépris et de supplique. Intrigué, je pose calmement ma main sur son épaule et tente à peine de réprimer le sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres. sa peau est chaude, douce et ses yeux pleins de vie malgré la douleur et la peur que je peux y lire.  
  
« Man.Mankoi. »  
  
Je fronce légèrement mes sourcils et tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour le rassurer.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous !? Que. Où suis-je ? J'étais... Mandos, les Cavernes. »  
  
Visiblement épuisé et désorienté, il ferme les yeux et passe une main tremblante sur son visage pâlissant. J'approche doucement et tente de lui faire relever la tête mais il se dégage mollement et tente de me repousser d'un bras quand une violente vague de douleur fige son expression, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux et se plier en deux devant moi. Une sourde panique s'empare de moi et je me penche précipitamment vers lui pour m'assurer de son état de santé. Malgré moi, je balaye délicatement les mèches blondes qui me cachent son visage et tente de le tirer à moi.  
  
« Ne. ne me touchez pas ! Je vous interdis de. poser vos mains. sur. moi » halète-t-il en roulant sur son dos meurtri.  
  
Avant même que je n'ai eut le temps de l'en empêcher, il pousse un cri étouffé et mord violemment sur sa lèvre inférieur pour réprimer le hurlement de douleur qui menace de passer ses lèvres. La simple vue me fend le c?ur et je n'ai d'autre choix que de me glisser lentement hors du lit pour aller chercher le bol d'eau fraîche et les morceaux de tissu qui reposent sur la vieille table de bois qui fait face au lit, dans un coin de la pièce. Le froid mord impitoyablement dans la chaire nue de mon torse et de mes bras et je sens à mon tour les flashs de lumière blanche m'assaillir devant la violente douleur que m'inflige mon flanc endommagé.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, cependant, je suis de retour au chevet de l'elfe et, d'une main puissante je tente de le calmer. a ma grand surprise, il se laisse faire docilement lorsque je plonge le linge blanc dans l'eau froide avant de l'appliquer sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Il pousse un léger gémissement et roule sur son flanc pour me tourner le dos et je sens toute mes forces me quitter devant l'état pitoyable de son dos.  
L'entaille est profonde et large, encore dégoulinante de sang et je ne peux réprimer un frisson de dégoût. L'elfe tremble faiblement devant moi, ses bras drapés autour de son corps pâle, comme dans le vain espoir de se protéger du froid et de la douleur lancinante.  
  
« Calmez-vous. je vais nettoyer votre plaie, ne bougez pas. » ma voix est à peine plus sonore qu'un murmure mais je sais qu'il m'entend. Lentement, je dégage la blessure réouverte avec un coin de tissu, de tout le sang qui s'y est accumulé.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide » gémit-il faiblement en jetant un coup d'?il par dessus son épaule, comme pour me surveiller.  
  
Je souris malgré moi et me concentre sur ma tâche. Une fois la plaie propre, je jette un regard autour de moi et m'aperçois que quelqu'un a laisser des bandages propres sur la table, ainsi qu'un petit pichet de terre remplis d'eau. Je me redresse lentement et sens une nouvelle fois la nausée m'assaillir. Mal a l'aise, je me laisse doucement retomber sur le bord du lit et lorsque je relève enfin les yeux, je croise le regard concerné de l'elfe posé sur moi.  
  
« Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi soignez-vous mes blessures. ? »  
  
Agacé, je me redresse et attrape rapidement les bandages avant de me replacer dans son dos.  
  
« Mon nom est Eomer. je suis le Capitaine de la Marche, neveu du roi Theoden du Rohan. pour votre seconde question, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de réponse satisfaisante. J'ai vu votre plaie et je sais que vous avez combattu vaillamment au coté de mon peuple, alors j'ai voulut vous aider de mon mieux. Je vais avoir une énorme dette envers vous, autant commencer à la rembourser dès maintenant. »  
  
Pensif, il se tait et tourne son regard vers le mur qui nous fait face. Devant son silence je ne peux que me remettre à ma tâche et commence a bander la plaie avec la plus grande délicatesse, soucieux de ne pas apporter plus de souffrances que nécessaires à l'homme sans lequel le royaume du Rohan serait probablement en cendres à l'heure qu'il est.  
  
« Je. » commence-t-il d'une voix faible.  
  
Patient, je lui laisse le temps de formuler sa phrase et poursuit mon bandage autour de sa poitrine. Toujours docile, probablement trop épuisé pour résister, il me laisse couvrir sa plaie et se concentre sur son discourt.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas me réveiller vivant. » sa voix n'est q'un soupire, pourtant ses mots résonnent dans toute la pièce et hantent mon esprit de nombreuses minutes après son retour au silence.  
  
« Je ne pensais pas cela possible non plus lorsque je vous ai trouvé »  
  
« J'étais. » ses épaules se soulèvent et il prend une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre « Dans les Cavernes de Mandos.avec les miens. tout était si mort, si froid. »  
  
Le silence nous enveloppe de nouveau et je finis silencieusement ce que j'étais en train de faire avant de me lever et de revenir me placer devant lui pour le regarder de plus près.  
  
« J'ai froid » gémit-il faiblement. « je. ne suis pas sensé avoir froid »  
  
« Les elfes ne sentent pas le froid ? »  
  
« Je l'ai rarement ressentis » souffle-t-il, songeur en fronçant ses fins sourcils d'une façon que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver adorable. « De telles faiblesses ne peuvent que convenir aux hommes et à ce qui se rapproche d'eux »  
  
Quelque chose me frappe dans ses paroles et me ramène soudain à la réalité. Peut-être est-ce simplement sa prononciation du mot « hommes ». Il le dit comme si il s'agissait d'une insulte et je peux parfaitement sentir le mépris contenu dans sa voix. Malgré moi, je ne peux nier que tout cela me contrarie fortement. Je le réchauffe, je le soigne et lui semble me mépriser, comme on mépriserai un vulgaire insecte. Mais une fois de plus, mon regard se pose sur son visage, sur le plis soucieux de ses sourcils, sur ses lèvres rouges, serrées l'une contre l'autre si étroitement qu'on en vois à peine la fissure qui mène à sa bouche et bientôt, j'oublis le ton de sa voix, j'oublie son mépris pour reporter mon attention sur la lente respiration qui soulève ses épaules pâles. Fascinant. tout en lui est nouveau pour moi et je ne peux tout simplement pas en détacher mes yeux. Il m'intrigue comme le feu intrigua jadis mes aïeuls. Je pousse un long soupir et l'abandonne à ses réflexions pour me replonger dans mes rêveries.  
  
Les minutes passent et bientôt, le soleil semble très haut dans le ciel par la petite brèche dans la roche d'où il nous projète ses pâles rayons.  
  
« Vous allez rester là longtemps ? » me demande-t-il d'un air irrité.  
  
« J'en ai bien peur. »  
  
Il pousse un long soupire de frustration et noue ses bras autour de son corps pour conserver un semblant de chaleur autour de lui.  
  
« Vous avez froid, maître Elfe. Laissez moi vous couvrir »  
  
« Je vais très bien, merci. et je n'ai guère plus besoin de votre aide que je n'ai besoin de votre présence à mon chevet » l'irritation est de plus en plus présente dans sa voix et j'ai bien peur que la déception ne sois plus que simplement lisible sur mes traits.  
Il semblerai que Gandalf ai dit juste au sujet de cet individu. L'elfe est beaucoup moins agréable éveillé qu'il ne l'était inconscient.  
  
« Si ma présence vous dérange je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ici. je vais vous laisser à vos méditations » lançais-je, tentant de ne pas paraître affecter par le ton hostile de sa voix.  
  
Avec un long soupire, je me redresse et remonte les couvertures sur la formes délicate qui se ramasse sur elle même pour se protéger du froid avant de faire quelques pas vers la tunique brune qui repose sur le dossier d'une chaise à mon intention. Je l'enfile avec précaution et me dirige vers la porte. Je me préparait à sortir lorsqu'un bruit étouffé reteint mon attention. Je me retourne doucement et lance un regard vers l'elfe qui me tourne à présent le dos, roulé en boule sous les couvertures.  
  
« Ca ne va pas ? » tentai-je en m'approchant d'un pas.  
  
« J'ai. j'ai froid »  
  
Je fais lentement le tour du lit et m'agenouille devant lui. Lorsque je soulève le bord de la couverture je croise les grands yeux écarquillés de la créature, visiblement surprise par le brusque changement de température de son corps.  
  
« Vous aviez déjà froid et vous bronchiez à peine. »  
  
« Le froid est. plus intense. Pas seulement mon corps. Mon c?ur. » articule- t-il difficilement entre de violents tremblements.  
  
Je fronce sensiblement les sourcils et sans un mots, j'écarte les draps pour me glisser contre lui et draper mes bras autour de son corps fragile. Il émet un léger couinement de protestation et tente de se dégager mais ma prise est ferme autour de lui. Trop pour ses forces encore amincies par la perte de sang.  
  
« Que faites vous !? je. » proteste-t-il mollement  
  
« Ne vous débattez pas ainsi. je ne vais pas vous mordre. » grondai-je  
  
« Me mordre, probablement pas, mais me salir, sûrement ! Ecartez-vous, humain ! »  
  
« ASSEZ ! »  
  
Silencieux, il cesse de se débattre et lève un regard mauvais vers moi. Je pousse un long soupir et l'attire un peu plus confortablement à moi avant de rabattre les couvertures sur nous.  
  
« Maintenant, dormez donc quelques heures, elfe. Gandalf vous expliquera tout dès votre réveil. »  
  
« Gandalf ? » son expression s'adouci, ses traits se détendent.  
  
« Oui. maintenant, arrêtez de parlez et reposez-vous. c'est un ordre »  
  
Il remue légèrement quelques secondes de plus avant de me lancer un regard plein de reproches.  
  
« Votre tunique est râpeuse et rêche, humain. elle s'enfonce dans mes plaies. » s'indigne-t-il.  
  
Un long tremblement de frustration agite mon corps et je me m'écarte maladroitement avant de retirer précipitamment le tissu de mon corps et de le jeter en boule dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
« Que. ? »  
  
« Silence. » grondai-je en le tirant de nouveau contre moi pour nouer mes bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est mieux comme ça ? »  
  
Il pousse un long soupir et se remet à remuer, visiblement toujours mal à l'aise.  
  
« Vous m'excuserez mais je ne trouve pas la situation très plaisante et je doute pouvoir trouver le sommeil dans les bras d'un humain à demi couvert de sang et de boue. »  
  
« Vous feriez mieux de vous endormir, elfe, et très vite si vous ne voulez pas aller rejoindre mon habit sur le sol. » soufflai-je d'un air menaçant avant d'ajouter « Le sol glacé. »  
  
Il pousse un nouveau soupir et se laisse aller contre moi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une respiration profonde et régulière caresse la naissance de mon cou et les bras finement musclés de l'elfe retrouvent leur place autour de ma taille.  
  
***  
  
Notes : rien de spécial à annoncer cette vois-ci, mis à part le fait que ttes les trad elfique sont faites à l'aide du site "Tolkien france" qui propose des cours de Sindarin en ligne...  
  
'Fin voila... si vous avez des commentaires, des sugéstions, elles sont les bienvenues, faut pas être timide, faut pas ¡  
  
Rendez-vous au prochain épisode de "Amin mela lle" la fabuleuse aventure d'un elfe... et d'un homme... c cool non ¿ non, je sais, mais faut se forcer un peu ¡ allez, souriez, "la vie est une fête !!!"... 


	3. partie 3

Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Feedback :  
amyshinomori@hotmail.com,  
si vous connaissez  
un bon psy, envoyez l'adresse  
Titre : Amin mela lle (partie 3)  
Base : Lotr (plus précisément, les deux tours)  
Notes : je prend des cours de Sindarin et me  
repasse les vieux  
épisodes de  
Xena avec César  
et Cupidon.  
  
Amin mela lle  
  
Note : comme vous pourrez le constater, cet acte-ci est beaucoup plus long que les deux précédents. tout simplement parcequ'il n'est composé que d'un paragraphe et que je n'ai pas voulut le couper en deux (dans le feu de l'action).  
  
***  
  
Minute après minute, les heures s'évaporent, si bien qu'ayant stoppé son élévation dans les cieux, le soleil entame déjà sa longue descente sur l'horizon.  
  
La vue est belle depuis ce lit, pensai-je amèrement, avec un peu de chance il ne se réveillera pas avant quelques heures encore et je pourrai profiter des quelques instants de paix qu'il me reste. et du merveilleux couché de soleil qui s'annonce, par la même occasion.  
  
Je pousse un long soupir et lutte de toute mes force contre mes yeux qui, probablement doués d'une volonté propre, n'ont cessé de se poser sur le profil délicat de cette si agaçante créature, tirant avec eux le fil de mes pensées vers l'elfe irritant dont le sommeil semble si profond et tranquille qu'il l'en rendrai presque enfantin.  
  
Ce ne fut, hélas, pas toujours le cas durant les quelques heures qui précédèrent cette calme rémission. Non, pas une minute il n'a cessé de remuer, de me repousser en gémissant dans son sommeil.  
  
Mellon. Rumil, lirimaer, nîn ind... Orophin...  
  
Les mots quittaient ses lèvres, faibles murmures pour résonner dans mon âme, échos. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je regrette qu'il se soit tut, me laissant là, avec le pâle souvenir de cette voix si douce et pleine de tendresse, une voix si proche de celle que prenait ma tendre Eowyn lorsque elle me murmurait qu'elle m'aimait sous les couvertures de notre chambre du château de feu Eomund, notre vieux père. Je ferme lentement les yeux et tente de me remémorer cette époque si heureuse où je pouvais passer des nuits entières à prendre soin des gens que j'aimais.  
  
Aujourd'hui, mon adorable petite s?ur, n'a plus besoin de chevalier pour la défendre. non, elle se débrouille très bien seule. Si courageuse, mon Eowyn.  
  
Perdu dans mes pensée, comme trop fréquemment à mon goût ces derniers temps, j'entend à peine la porte s'ouvrir et ne suis alerté de l'entrée de mes visiteurs que par la brise qui rafraîchis la pièce et le léger rire qui retentit a quelques pas de moi.  
  
J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux, furieux de m'être a nouveau laissé surprendre et jette un regard aux nouveaux arrivants.  
  
« Et bien, jeune Eomer, quelles sont les nouvelles de la Marche depuis notre dernière rencontre ? »  
  
« Que. !? Vous ? » m'exclamai-je d'un air surpris en réalisant que l'homme, ou plutôt non, le nain qui s'adresse à moi n'est autre que celui que j'ai faillit tué quelques jours auparavant. ou fut-ce quelques semaines ?  
  
« Moi ! » se moque le petit individu en s'approchant du lit. Puis, avec un regard vers Haldir « Mais. c'est l'elfe ! »  
  
« Effectivement, petit homme, c'est un elfe » riais-je en tirant la couverture sur la forme vulnérable de mon protégé. Mot étrange pour définir la créature méprisante et terriblement agaçante que je couve tout contre moi.  
  
« Ne vous moquez pas ! Je voulais parler d'un elfe en particulier. le capitaine des archers de Lorien. » s'indigne bassement l'individu à la barbe rousse et crépue en me lançant un regard menaçant.  
Guère impressionné, je m'étire et lance un regard à Gandalf qui se tient derrière le nain avec deux autres hommes. un homme et un nouvel elfe, pour être plus précis.  
  
Mon regard s'arrête quelques instants sur le blond qui se tient aux cotés de l'héritier d'Isildur. Une longue chevelure clair, tressée de part et d'autres, des traits fins, presque androgynes, une paire de lèvres fines, très légèrement teintées de rose et de grands yeux d'un bleu pâle, presque translucide. Bien que son corps semble plus fin et plus fragile, cet elfe-ci est très visiblement en bien meilleure forme que celui que je tiens dans mes bras. Mais, fait étrange, le nouvel arrivant me semble noble, certes, mais m'inspire beaucoup moins de respect que m'en inspira le « Capitaine des archers de Lorien » lorsque je le vis pour la première fois. Il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune, plus. enfin, moins. je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le mot que je cherche et abandonne pour reporter mon attention sur les nouveaux venus.  
  
« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » je suis conscient que le ton de ma voix peut sembler un peu grossier, pressant, mais mon esprit est bien trop encombré déjà pour se soucier de détails si futiles.  
  
« La légère note d'irritation dans votre voix me laisse deviner que notre ami Haldir s'est réveillé, à un moment où a un autre de la journée » sourit Gandalf en posant son bâton contre le mur avant de prendre une chaise et de venir s'asseoir à notre chevet.  
Souriant également, Aragorn s'approche et vient se placer juste derrière, ou devrai-je dire quasiment au dessus de notre ami nain, Gimli, si mes souvenirs sont bon, fils de Gloïn. Seul l'elfe blond semble encore hésiter à se rapprocher.  
  
« Comment va-t-il » demande l'homme en posant sa main sur le bras d'Haldir, par dessus la couverture.  
  
Durant une minute, j'envisage la possibilité de chasser la main d'un revers, mais très vite, je me ravise devant l'expression concernée qui s'est dessiné sur le visage qui me fait face.  
  
« Mal.certes moins que lorsque nous l'avons trouvé mais dans un piteuse état tout de même. Son dos est. » je fronce légèrement les sourcils et cherche un mot pour qualifier la gravité de la plaie. Sans succès. « Un humain n'aurait pas survécu à une blessure si profonde et a une si énorme perte de sang. »  
Je pousse un long soupire avant de poursuivre.  
  
« Nous avons échangé quelques mots. »  
  
« . et vous admettez que je n'avais pas tord de vous mettre en garde » se moque à son tour le magicien en me posant une main sur l'épaule.  
  
Je fronce de nouveau les sourcils d'un air agacé et lance un regard sombre au vieil homme.  
  
« Je ne regrette en rien ma décision, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. L'elfe a, certes, un don très prononcé quand il s'agit de m'irriter, mais cela n'efface pas la dette du Rohan envers lui.et envers son peuple. »  
  
« Gandalf n'insinuait rien du tout » sourit amicalement Aragorn « Haldir. n'est en rien aussi. aussi irritant qu'il n'y paraît. n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, Legolas ? »  
  
L'autre elfe esquisse un léger sourire avant de s'approcher d'un pas et de faire un geste vague en direction du blessé.  
  
« Haldir est quelqu'un de courageux et de très loyal. il peut même se révéler très agréable quand on apprend à le connaître. Gandalf exagère quelque peu dans ses avertissements » souffle-t-il de sa voix flûtée.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire » s'indigne l'intéressé « je voudrai simplement préciser qu'ayant moi même eut affaire à notre ami elfe quelques fois par le passé, il peut aussi se révéler assez difficile à vivre. surtout pour un humain tel que vous »  
  
Je souris malgré moi à la pâle tentative d'imitation du ton méprisant de mon compagnon de lit.  
  
« A présent, trêve de bavardages inutiles » poursuit l'Istari, ayant regagné tout son sérieux « a-t-il été cohérent ? »  
  
Pris de court par le changement de conversation, je m'accorde quelques seconde de réflexions avant de répondre d'une voix lointaine.  
  
« Il a surtout parlé en élfique au début » soupirai-je « puis, il m'a posé des questions et a parlé, comme pour lui même, des Cavernes de Mandos. Il semblai très cohérent pour quelqu'un qui a reçut un coup si grave. »  
  
« Bien. Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » demande à son tour Aragorn.  
  
Je fronce les sourcils et tente de me remémorer exactement les paroles de l'elfe.  
  
« Il a beaucoup parlé pendant son sommeil. En élfique, le plus souvent. Et j'ai crus l'entendre murmurer quelques noms, deux en fait. Il avait l'air. assez perdu. »  
  
« Rumil et Orophin » soupire l'autre elfe en prenant place sur le bord du lit, juste à coté d'Haldir.  
  
« Oui. il a dit aussi, Lirimaer, melamin et Nîn ind. entre autre. J'ai très peu de connaissances en élfique mais je comprend que ces mots sont des surnoms affectifs. » murmurai-je pensivement en posant mon regard sur la forme pressée contre moi.  
  
« Effectivement. rien d'autre ? » questionne Aragorn, attendant visiblement une réponse précise de ma part.  
  
Agacé, je fronce les sourcils et pose distraitement ma main à plat entre les omoplates que l'elfe inconscient.  
  
« Il a affirmé avoir froid. Il tremblait même et semblait choqué. »  
  
« Vous êtes sûr ? » demande Gandalf, préoccupé.  
  
« Oui, lorsque je me suis levé, il. » tentai-je  
  
« Vous vous êtes levé ? » s'indigne Aragorn  
  
« Il est normal qu'il ai froid si vous vous écartez de lui, Eomer » m'explique patiemment le mage « ses forces se reconstruisent peu à peu, mais c'est avant tout grâce à votre énergie vitale qu'il parvient à soigner ses blessures. Il faut que vous compreniez que tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement guéri, il sera très dangereux pour lui que vous vous écartiez. Je pensai vous avoir expliqué cela. quoiqu'il en soit, comprenez ce que cela implique ? »  
  
« Oui, oui. je vais rester près de lui quelques heures. Je ne m'éloignerai pas. »  
  
Visiblement exaspéré, il se lève et se tourne vers la brèche dans le mur. puis, tournant un regard mi-peiné, mi-amusé vers l'héritier d'Isildur, il poursuit.  
  
« Je vous avez dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, Aragorn. » son attention se reporte alors sur moi « il lui faudra bien plus que quelques heure, jeune Rohirrim. Des jours, des semaines peut-être. il est très dangereusement affaibli et son passage dans les halls de Mandos n'a rien fait pour simplifier les choses. Il va probablement être appelé par les siens qui sont tombés et auprès desquels il devrait déjà être. »  
  
« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. j'ai à faire, j'ai une forteresse à reconstruire, un peuple à rassurer. j'ai des cavaliers à mener vers la cité. »  
  
« Votre décision était, comme je le craignait, trop impulsive. j'aurai dut refuser votre aide et le laisser aller. quoiqu'il en soit. » soupire le vieil homme d'un air abattu « il n'est pas encore trop tard pour couper le lien. je vais procéder rapidement, vous ne sentirez rien. »  
  
Un grand froid m'envahis. Est-il sérieux ? Mais si il fait ça, cela veut dire que. qu'Haldir va. Je déglutit péniblement et jette un regard vers les trois autres visages qui hantent la pièce. Le nain soupire et se tourne pour inspecter ses camarades. Legolas, lui, lance un regard à la fois perdu et suppliant au magicien qui reprend place à notre chevet. Aragorn a simplement baissé la tête. Je laisse dériver mon regard qui court, comme par automatisme, examiner l'état de l'elfe endormis. Et une fois de plus, il s'y perd, tout aussi fasciné qu'à la première minute. Les longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle, parsemée de fines tresses, la peau si blanche et soyeuse, la courbe délicate des épaule et le creux de la naissance du cou. Calmement, la main du mage viens se poser sur sa joue et tout son être se tend. Comme réalisant ce qui est en train de se produire, il ressert sa prise et je sens à nouveau la voix faible qui s'impose à mon esprit.  
  
Saes, Orophin, nîn ind.  
  
La seconde main du vieil homme se pose sur mon épaule et je sens comme une décharge électrique. Effrayé je me dégage violemment et chasse la main de la joue de mon protégé avec un regard mauvais vers le magicien. Le froid paralyse ma chaire. Serrant les dents, je tente de calmer les tremblements nerveux qui secouent de nouveau le corps faible de l'elfe en le serrant légèrement plus fort contre moi.  
  
« Que faites-vous » grondai-je à l'attention de Gandalf, surveillant de près les mains froides et menaçantes qui reposent à présent sur ses genoux.  
  
A ma grande surprise, un large sourire étire ses lèvres, ses petits yeux sont plissés par la satisfaction que je peux déjà y lire.  
  
« Dois-je comprendre que vous désirez, malgré tout ce que cela implique, aider Loriendil à panser ses blessures ? » sourit-il avec un geste vague en direction d'Haldir.  
  
« Lor. Oui. Je veux dire, enfin bien sure. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. si je. Couper le lien de cette façon reviendrai à le tuer, de mes propres mains ! Et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Qu'il prenne ce dont il a besoin, je lui doit la vie de mon oncle Theoden et celle de ma bien- aimée s?ur, Eowyn. Je payerai les pertes elfes de ma vie si il le faut mais les dettes du Rohan ne seront pas négligées ! » m'exclamai-je, serrant les poings dans le dos de l'elfe.  
  
« Vous êtes un homme d'honneur, Eomer du Rohan. je n'oublierai pas votre geste » souffle Aragorn avant de quitter la chambre sur signe de Gandalf, suivi de près par Legolas et par le nain.  
  
Sans un bruit, la porte se referme et je me retrouve alors seul face au Mage-blanc qui braque sur moi un regard rieur, visiblement amusé par la façon dont j'ai drapé mes bras autour de son ami pour le calmer.  
  
« Comment vous sentez-vous » me demande-t-il finalement d'un air concerné.  
  
« Epuisé » admis-je. « mon corps est plein de courbatures à tant rester couché. »  
  
« Avez-vous froid ? » s'inquiète-t-il.  
  
« Non, je. plus maintenant »  
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je trouve ce silence plus ou moins reposant et me laisse de nouveau aller à mes pensées. Quelques part derrière ces murs, ma bien-aimée s?ur et mon oncle se remettent tranquillement de leurs émotions, probablement bien en sécurité dans le grand réfectoire. Je ferme doucement les yeux et essaye de les imaginer, assis à la grande table centrale devant un bon repas chaud. Je peux presque en sentir l'odeur d'ici, je peux presque voir le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de mon vieil oncle, presque entendre le rire cristallin de ma tendre Eowyn. La simple pensée étire mes lèvres et m'arrache un long soupir. Oubliant la position délicate dans laquelle je me trouve, je me réconforte dans l'espoir de voir la fine silhouette de ma petite s?ur se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Sans lui, il ne me resterai même pas l'espoir.  
  
Une main se pose soudain sur mon épaule, m'arrachant une fois de plus à mes rêveries. En ouvrant les yeux, je trouve Gandalf penché sur moi avec un sourire plein de tendresse et de fierté. Intrigué, je plonge mon regard dans ses petits yeux d'un bleu si pétillant de malice et d'intelligence. J'y plonge mon regard et n'y trouve que gentillesse et bienveillance. mais je sais que derrière ses petits lacs azurés se cache bien plus de sagesse qu'il n'y paraît à première vue, je sais que même les plus profondes des rides qui marquent son visages ne sauraient donner avec exactitude le nombre de vie d'homme qu'il passa a parcourir ces terres et le nombre de choses qu'il put y voir, y puisant son immense sagesse, son inimitable expérience de la vie. mais aussi de la mort, car je la vois elle aussi dans ces petits yeux plein de vie, j'y vois sa trace sournoise et sombre, profondément ancrée dans l'âme du magicien blanc. Ne suivant que trop bien le fil de mes pensées, il me donne une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue avant de retourner dans son siège.  
  
« Vous êtes un hommes sage, jeune Eomer. Sage et plein de courage. un peu impulsif par moment, mais n'est-ce pas là le charme principal des hommes. » sourit-il avant de laisser courir sa main dans le cou marbré de l'elfe. « Comme vous, il est encore jeune. Et il partage vos qualités. comme vos défauts. »  
  
Avant même que j'ai eut le temps de répliquer, il me fait signe de me taire et se redresse. Avec un dernier regard vers Haldir, il attrape son bâton et se retire d'un pas assuré. Sur le seuil, il se retourne et ajoute :  
  
« Il se réveillera d'ici peu de temps.je viendrai prendre de ses nouvelles au couché du soleil. D'ici là, prenez un peu de repos, mon cher Capitaine. »  
  
Sur ce, il quitte la pièce sans se retourner, me laissant de nouveau seul face à mon fardeau. Une partie de moi s'indigne de la simple évocation de ce mot. Après tout, qui suis-je pour qualifier de fardeau l'homme qui a sauvé tant des miens, l'elfe qui est venu au secourt de mon royaume alors que tout semblait perdu. Qui suis-je pour l'accuser de quoique ce soit alors que je devrais déjà être deux genoux à terre devant les siens à exprimer mon immense gratitude. Une autre partie me rappel qui si je n'avais pas eut la malencontreuse idée de retourner cette immonde carcasse d'Uruk, je serai auprès de ma s?ur en cet instant même, probablement en train d'écouter mon oncle me faire le récit de ce que fut la bataille avant que je n'arrive.  
  
Nous nous sommes battu vaillamment, aurai-t-il clamé, mais sans l'intervention des elfes nous n'aurions pas tenu bien longtemps. Il se sont battu à nos cotés. la dernière alliance des elfes et des hommes, mais peu d'entre eux survécurent au massacre. Même leur valeureux capitaine tomba sous les haches Uruks. Tu aurai dut le voir, Eomer, jamais je n'ai vu créature se battre si habilement.  
  
Et une fois de plus, mon regard tombe sur la blonde chevelure qui s'étale sur mon torse large et dans mon cou. Si pâle, si légère.  
  
« Et si douce » soupirai d'un air rêveur en y glissant une main, caressant affectueusement les fines mèches qui se rependent tel une cascade d'argent liquide sur les épaules et dans le dos de l'elfe. Il est si beau. Beau comme seul un elfe peut l'être. non, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais en me liant à la créature. J'espère seulement être digne de recevoir sa confiance.  
  
« Lle ume quel »  
  
Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je sursaute et tire l'elfe à moi en m'apercevant que je ne suis pas aussi seul que je le pensais. Dans mes bras, Haldir remue légèrement et fronce les sourcils en assurant sa prise autour de ma taille. Face à moi, Legolas sourit, visiblement très amusé par ce qu'il voit.  
  
« Je ne vous ai pas entendu entré » soufflai-je avant de me racler la gorge pour reprendre un contenance. « Etes-vous là depuis longtemps ? »  
  
« Amin hiraetha, Eomer. je suis entré il y a quelques minutes et lorsque j'ai vu que vous aviez les yeux fermés, j'ai pensé que vous étiez endormis. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser, mais je voulais voir Haldir et. » sourit-il en tendant une main pour toucher l'épaule de l'autre elfe du bout des doigts. « il est chaud, vous faites du bon travail »  
  
Surpris, je suis la main du regard avant de jeter un coup d'?il à l'elfe sylvestre. Les long cheveux blonds, le visage pâle. Bien que les lèvres de Legolas soient bien plus claires et plus fines, le contraste qu'elles imposent sur le blanc marbré de sa peau me fait penser à Haldir.  
  
« Avant le début de notre quête, je ne connaissait Haldir que de vu et de réputation. Par chez moi, on disait qu'il était le plus vaillant des guerriers de Lorien et qu'elle n'avait jamais connu si preux gardien. Mon père l'appelait Loriendil. » souffle Legolas d'un air rêveur.  
  
« Loriendil. Gandalf l'a appelé de cette façon. Que cela veut-il dire ? » demandai-je, caressant distraitement sa nuque d'une main, son bras et son épaule de l'autre.  
  
« Celui qui est et restera dévoué à la Lorien. certain disent que même la mort ne l'en sépara pas et qu'il ne séjourna qu'une centaine d'années dans les Cavernes de Mandos lorsqu'il mourut aux coté de son père, Halmir le brave à Thargelion avec sa s?ur Haleth*. » soupire Legolas, admiratif « Quelle chance qu'il n'ai gardé d'autres souvenir que sa dévotion à la Dame des bois dorés. »  
  
Assimilant avec difficulté les informations qui viennent de m'être présentées, je fronce les sourcils et tente de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes connaissances du monde élfique et de ses coutumes et mode de vie. Au bout de quelques minutes passées à essayer de mettre le doigts sur la fonction exacte des Caverne de Mandos, mon attention est soudainement attirée par la forme qui se met à remuer faiblement contre ma poitrine. Je baisse mon regard vers Haldir et m'aperçoit qu'il reprend lentement connaissance. Souriant, je me penche et tente de percer du regard au travers du rideau de cheveux blonds qui me cache son expression. Un léger gémissement lui échappe alors qu'il se redresse à bout de bras avant de me dévisager de ses yeux encore ensommeillés.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que. ? » tente-t-il avant de fermer précipitamment les yeux, visiblement pris de malaises.  
  
Inquiet, je me redresse pour le soutenir mais d'un puissant mouvement de bras, il me repousse et roule sur le coté pour s'écarter de moi. Legolas s'approche mais je lui fait signe de rester où il est.  
  
« Haldir. ? » commençai-je d'une voix posée. « Vous vous sentez bien ? »  
  
Aucune réponse. Je me penche au dessus de lui et tente de lire l'expression qui marque son visage. Ses sourcils sont délicatement froncés, ses yeux toujours clos et ses joues sont très légèrement teintées de rose. Je jette un coup d'?il à Legolas qui fait un pas vers le lit et vient s'asseoir près d'Haldir.  
  
« Haldir 'o' Lorien, Lle tyava quel ? »  
  
« Uma » gémis faiblement l'elfe entre ses dents serrées "Amin tyav eithel"  
  
« Haldir. » réprimande Legolas en posant sa main sur le front du blessé. « Il est brûlant, Eomer. Allez me chercher de l'eau et un draps sur la table. »  
  
Sans réfléchir, je quitte le lit et m'éloigne en direction de la table où reposent le tissus et le bol que j'ai utilisé pour nettoyer la plaie d'Haldir. J'attrape calmement le petit pichet de terre et verse un peu d'eau fraîche dans le bol avant d'y plonger un drap propre. Je vais pour me retourner quand un léger gémissement retient mon attention.  
  
« Eomer ! Venez ici ! » m'ordonne Legolas en quittant le chevet de l'autre elfe pour se précipiter sur moi et me tirer vers le lit. Perplexe, je me laisse docilement faire et ce n'est qu'en m'allongeant de nouveau aux cotés d'Haldir que je comprend ce qui a alarmé Legolas. Le corps de l'archer est secoué de tremblements, ses bras son drapés autour de sa poitrine et en posant ma main sur sa joue, je m'aperçois qu'elle est aussi froide que la pierre.  
  
Paniqué, je me glisse sous les draps et tend mes bras pour attraper les épaules d'Haldir et l'attirer à moi. Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air très décidé et me résiste farouchement. Ses yeux s'ouvre légèrement et me fixe d'un air mauvais.  
  
« Ne me touchez pas ! » gronde-t-il doucement en s'écartant sans me quitter du regard, tremblant de froid.  
  
« Haldir » tente Legolas en se penchant au dessus de moi. « Laissez-vous faire, Gandalf va venir vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et. »  
  
« Gandalf ? » rit nerveusement l'autre elfe. « Je n'ai pas besoin de Gandalf pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé ici. Un vrai massacre, voilà ce qui a eut lieu. Des centaines d'elfes morts. par votre faute à vous, les Hommes ! Des centaines d'elfes morts alors qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire ici. »  
  
Les mots me frappent comme l'aurait fait un poing de fer sur mon estomac, me transpercent tels une lame couverte de venin en plein ventre et je ne puis que baisser la tête devant tant de vérité. Silencieux, je tente de m'écarter, mais une poigne de fer me maintien en place. Dans mon dos, Legolas fulmine.  
  
« Haldir ! Eomer vous a sauvé la vie ! » s'indigne-t-il « Et je vous rappel que vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour aller secourir ces Hommes auxquels vous semblez porter tant de mépris. »  
  
« Mes archers n'ont guère eut le choix, eux ! »  
  
« Dans ce cas, ne vous en prenez qu'à vous même. vous les avez mené ici, directement dans les bras de Mandos. »  
  
« Et je n'ai certainement pas demandé à être séparé d'eux. » gémit-il  
  
Abattu, il nous a tourné le dos et s'est ramassé sur lui même, toujours tremblant. Tant de douleur, tant de tristesse dans ces magnifiques yeux d'un bleu si profond, si intense. Plus je les croise et plus j'y sens le poids des blessures du passé. De longues secondes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus complet et Legolas se tend de plus en plus contre mon dos.  
  
« Haldir, amin hiraetha, mellon. Lle tyava quel ? »  
  
L'elfe qui me tourne le dos prend un grande inspiration et serre un peu plus étroitement ses bras autour de lui. Inquiet, je m'avance légèrement et pose ma main sur la peau glacée de son bras.  
  
« Laissez-moi. je » halète-t-il entre deux crise de tremblements « je les entend qui m'appellent. »  
  
Ne sachant que dire, je laisse retomber mon visage sans retirer la main de son bras. Perdu, je tente de me concentrer sur autre chose que les tremblements violents qui secoue son être quand mon regard se pose dans son dos. Pâle, lisse, sans la moindre imperfection. Et pendant de longues seconde je cherche ce qu'il manque le long de ce dos si parfait avant d'arriver aux deux solutions possibles qui sont les suivantes : Moi ou.  
  
« La plaie » soufflai-je, les yeux écarquillés « elle a. »  
  
Mais aucun des deux elfes ne semble prêter la moindre attention à ce que je dis. Distrait, je sens à peine Legolas se redresser dans mon dos et quitter précipitamment la pièce. Pensif, je laisse ma main aller et venir sur la peau tendre et pâle du bras de l'elfe et peu à peu, je la sens se réchauffer. Enthousiasmé par ma découverte, je poursuit mon lent massage et sens l'elfe se détendre progressivement jusqu'à s'immobiliser complètement.  
  
« Calmez-vous. là.c'est bien, Haldir. ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. tout va bien se passer » lui murmurai d'une voix douce en me rapprochant assez pour passer mes bras autour de sa poitrine et le tirer délicatement à moi.  
  
« Laissez-moi » gémit-il d'une voix lointaine, sans pour autant se débattre. « laissez-moi partir. »  
  
« Shhh. » soufflai-je en me collant plus étroitement contre son dos.  
  
Rassuré par la soudaine chaleur qui s'empare du corps encore affaibli de l'elfe, je me met à le berce doucement pour l'apaiser en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. avez vous encore froid ? » demandai- je en écartant une longue mèche de son visage.  
  
Mais lorsque mes doigts entrent en contact avec sa joue, elle n'est pas froide comme j'aurai plus m'y attendre, mais chaude. chaude et humide. Je réprime un long frisson et tente calmement d'essuyer du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui mouillent sa peau satinée avant de me remettre à murmurer dans son cou.  
  
« Mani rashwe lle, Loriendil ? »  
  
« Ne. » gémit-il « ne m'appelez pas ainsi. »  
  
Sans me soucier de cette réponse je repose calmement ma question.  
  
« Mani rashwe lle ? »  
  
« Amin caela n'noa » soupire-il, visiblement frustré « Ils. ils sont morts. et je devrais être avec eux. Ils n'étaient pas censé se retrouver seuls là- bas. mais je. je ne veux pas y aller. »  
  
« Shhhh. doucement, ça va aller. Je. nous ne vous laisserons pas repartir. Faites-moi confiance. »  
  
« Vous. vous faire confiance. après tout le mal que votre race a fait à terres. Après ce qu'on fait vos ancêtres. Isildur. C'est par sa faute que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Vous remontez trop loin dans le passé, Haldir. Les hommes ont changé, tout comme les elfes. cette époque est révolue. Il faut oublier. comme il vous faudra oublier Mandos. durant quelques siècles encore. pour l'instant, je ne vous demande pas d'accorder votre confiance aux Hommes, mais juste de me laisser faire mon maximum pour vous aider. » soufflai-je faiblement contre son oreille. « Si vous ne pouvez pas encore croire en l'humanité, faites moi confiance à moi, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, car que vous le vouliez ou non, nos destins sont liés Haldir, gardien de Lorien et Capitaine de ses archers. »  
  
Anxieux, je retiens mon souffle, m'attendant déjà à la pire des réactions. Mais, au lieu de se dégager violemment ou de me frapper sournoisement du coude, l'elfe se contente d'un long soupire.  
  
« Eomer a raison, Haldir » sourit Gandalf en venant, une fois de plus, s'asseoir près de nous. « Il va vous falloir lui faire confiance car c'est sur ses épaules que votre vie repose. »  
  
« J'ai crus comprendre cela » gémit l'elfe contre moi « mais j'aimerai bien que l'on m'explique pourquoi »  
  
« Eomer ne vous a rien dit ? » questionne Gandalf d'un air agacé, probablement peu envieux d'annoncer la nouvelle par lui même.  
  
Il me lance un regard accusateur et je ne peux que fuir devant ses yeux en cherchant une excuse.  
  
« Vous aviez dit que. que vous viendriez lui expliquer et. »  
  
Exaspéré, le magicien blanc lève ses bras au ciel et pousse un soupire exagéré.  
  
« Et bien, mon cher Haldir, figurez-vous qu'Aragorn et moi pleurions déjà votre mort lorsque nous entendîmes l'appel d'Eomer s'élever dans les air. Il affirmait avoir trouvé un survivant. Nous sommes descendu précipitamment et avons rapidement gagné son chevet où attendait déjà son oncle Théoden et sa s?ur Eowyn. Le malheureux était en train de succomber à une violent malaise et nous pensâmes une seconde que son appel était dut à un délire fiévreux mais lorsque nous vous vîmes, reposant là entre les monticules de corps orcs et Uruk-ai, nous gagnâmes votre chevet et comprîmes que vous étiez bel et bien parmi nous » conta Gandalf avec un langage exagérément soutenu pour accentuer l'aspect tragique de la scène.  
  
« Merveilleux conte, mon cher Mithrandir, mais cela ne m'explique en rien mon passage dans les Cavernes de Mandos ni le fait que je sois encore ici après cela. » grimace Haldir.  
  
Ennuyé, Gandalf se met à fouiller méticuleusement sa barbe à la recherche de je ne sais quelle réponse à la question de son ami.  
  
« Et bien » poursuit-il en riant « vous étiez déjà sur votre chemin pour Mandos mais après les nombreuses pertes dont votre peuple avait déjà souffert, nous ne pûmes nous résoudre à vous laisser partir. Aragorn proposa sa force vitale pour vous ramener mais je dut refuser, car nous avions besoin de lui pour notre départ qui aurait d'ailleurs dut avoir lieu le jour même, mais que nous retardâmes devant le peu d'effectifs que le Rohan avait à nous proposer pour notre prochaine bataille. C'est là qu'intervient notre ami Eomer le brave qui, tout juste sortis de l'inconscience et à peine remis de la grave perte de sang qu'il venait de subir, se porta volontaire pour vous ramener des Cavernes. »  
  
Une interminable minute s'écoule avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne enfin la parole.  
  
« Vous voulez dire par là que. » commence Haldir en jetant un regard pardessus son épaule pour examiner mon expression « que vous avez établi un lien entre nous et qu'à cet instant précis, ma vie ne tient qu'à la volonté d'un homme »  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire cette fois à la façon dont il prononce ce mot. Il a l'air si indigné que cela en deviendrai presque comique si je n'étais pas celui qui allait faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Remarque, je préfère le voir dans cet état que dans celui dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Gandalf. Le seul souvenir des larmes chaudes contre mes doigts me donne un pincement au c?ur.  
  
« Vous auriez préféré qu'on vous laisser aller rejoindre les vôtres » demande brusquement le nain.  
  
« Démonstration brillante du tact légendaire des nains, Gimli, fils de je- sais-plus-trop-qui-au-juste, mais très certainement d'un imbécile irrécupérable doublé d'une brute épaisse » grondai-je devant l'expression blessée qui se peint sur les traits délicats d'Haldir.  
  
« Je vous interdis de. » s'emporte la ridicule petite créature en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.  
  
Excédé, je me redresse prudemment, soucieux de ne pas brusquer l'elfe et lance un regard mauvais au nain.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous pour interdire quoique ce soit ? Et qui plus est dans un royaume qui n'est et ne sera jamais le votre ? » prenant une grande inspiration et tentant vainement de me calmer, je marque une courte pause avant de reprendre, devant le nain menaçant « Vous voulez vous battre, fils de Gloin ? Allons donc ! Revenez lorsque vous serez assez grand pour toucher autre chose que mes genoux. je serai tenté de vous offrir un cheval en guise d'escabeau mais mon amour des bêtes m'interdis n'infliger tel châtiment à l'une de mes montures ! Allez donc vous chercher un warg car vous ne méritez pas mieux qu'une créature des ténèbres vous qui vous y cachez depuis la nuit des temps ! »  
  
Un long grognement me répond et je sens Gimli prêt à bondir vers le lit pour me lacérer de ses ongles mal taillés. Malgré la rage mal contenue qui fait bouillir le sang dans mes veines, je ne peux détacher mes bras du corps de l'elfe blessé qui tremble de nouveau contre moi.  
  
« Calmez-vous, Gimli » ordonne Gandalf « notre ami est visiblement à bout de forces et de nerfs, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir » puis avec un regard dans ma direction « quant à vous, Eomer, je vous conseille de tenir votre langue si vous. »  
  
Mais il s'arrête soudainement devant l'expression inquiète de mon visage et baisse son regard vers Haldir pour voir ce qui retient mon attention. Le regard vide, l'elfe fixe ses genoux, jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et de longues traînées scintillantes ont pris place sous ses yeux. Concerné, je me suis penché au dessus de lui et ai sensiblement resserré ma prise autour de ses épaules, fixant le visage pâlissant de l'elfe d'un air inquiet.  
  
« Haldir » appel Gandalf en se penchant à son tour.  
  
Mais l'intéressé semble déjà bien trop loin pour répondre. Alarmé, le magicien s'assoit sur le bord du lit et tend une main vers la joue d'Haldir.  
  
« Il refroidit » gémis-je, impuissant en lançant un regard suppliant au mage. « Gandalf, il est froid. »  
  
Paniqué, je sens une grande vague de froid s'emparer de moi et me met à trembler.  
  
« Ils l'appellent. Haldir ! Haldir vous m'entendez ? Parlez lui Eomer. et touchez-le, vos mains vont réchauffer sa peau »  
  
Docile, je me met aussitôt à murmurer des mots insensés à l'oreille de l'elfe immobile.  
  
« Haldir. ne partez pas, Haldir écoutez moi » suppliai-je en laissant courir mes mains sur la peau glacée de ses bras, de l'épaule au poignet, massant délicatement les muscles tendus.  
  
« Parlez, Eomer, il vous écoute » souffle Gandalf en posant sa main sur la joue humide de l'archer.  
  
« Shhhh. ça va aller. Haldir, répondez-moi. » murmurai-je.  
  
« J'ai. » commence-t-il d'un air absent.  
  
« Oui » soufflai-je en redoublant d'effort pour ramener un semblant de chaleur sur la peau pâle de l'elfe.  
  
« j'ai froid. » gémit-il en fronçant ses fins sourcils avant de prendre un grande inspiration. « il fait sombre »  
  
« Non » gémis-je. « il fait jour Haldir, regardez la fenêtre. le soleil n'est pas encore couché »  
  
« C'est bien, continuez » m'encourage le magicien Blanc « Je l'ai presque »  
  
A court de mots, je serre un peu plus fort autour de sa poitrine, d'une façon plus ou moins possessive.  
  
« Lâche. lâchez-moi. non. laissez. laissez-moi, ne me touchez pas ! » gronde Haldir en tentant de se libérer, les yeux clos. « Ne. Non. s'il vous plait. arrêtez, je. »  
  
Ce n'est que lorsque les larmes reprennent leur cheminement sur les joues de l'elfe que je comprend que ce n'était pas à moi qu'il s'adressait, mais à quelqu'un que lui seul peut voir derrière ses paupières closes.  
Soudain, une expression douloureuse se peint sur les traits de Gandalf et il se laisse retomber mollement dans son fauteuil.  
  
« Gandalf » appelai-je, inquiet.  
  
« Je vais bien. j'ai malencontreusement remué quelques souvenirs délicats et il s'est défendu, mais c'est bon signe. ça veut dire qu'il est revenu »  
  
Epuisé, je me laisser tomber contre a tête de lit et repose ma tête contre le mur avec un soupir de soulagement. Contre moi, Haldir s'est également laisser aller et tente visiblement de reprendre son souffle.  
  
« Vous allez bien » m'inquiétai-je en desserrant doucement ma prise, apaisé par la douce chaleur qui rampe à présent dans mon corps.  
  
Aussi épuisé que je le suis, il hoche faiblement la tête. A mes oreilles, sa voix résonne encore. si suppliante. Quelque soit le souvenir qui entraîna une réaction aussi désespérée, il m'amène à penser que la vie des elfes n'est pas toujours aussi paisible qu'il y peut paraître.  
  
Secouant légèrement la tête comme dans l'espoir de remettre ses idées en ordre, Gandalf se redresse et attrape son bâton avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot d'un air troublé. Est-ce ce qu'il a vu dans les souvenirs d'Haldir qui l'a a ce point choqué ? me demandai-je. Je fronce sensiblement les sourcils et jette un regard à l'elfe épuisé qui s'appuie contre mon torse. Il est visiblement trop perdu pour s'écarter. autant profiter du peu de répit qu'il m'accorde pour me reposer. Comme suivant le fil de mes pensées, Aragorn s'approche doucement et pose sa main sur mon épaule d'un air rassurant.  
  
« Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, Eomer, mais votre s?ur tenait à vous voir. Elle devrait passer à la tombée du jour. nous pouvons lui demander de repousser sa visite à demain matin si vous vous sentez encore trop faible. Théoden sera sûrement avec elle. »  
  
« Non » assurai-je « je. j'ai besoin de lui parler, je veux savoir si mon oncle va bien et si mon peuple va se remettre. de plus, il faut que je lui explique. »  
  
Un long soupire passe mes lèvres et je ferme momentanément les yeux.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de cela, Eomer, Gandalf et moi allons nous en charger. » sourit-il avant de s'éloigner suivi de près par le nain.  
  
Legolas s'avance doucement et me sourit en remontant la couverture jusqu'au cou d'Haldir, une lueur d'affection dans son regard azuré avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Ereinté, je remue légèrement pour trouver une position confortable contre les coussins avant de pousser un soupir d'aise en me laissant glisser docilement vers l'inconscience. Quelques seconde a peine avant de perdre connaissance, j'entend un léger murmure contre mon oreille.  
  
« Diola lle, adan » murmure Haldir en sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
« De rien, elfe. de rien. »  
  
***  
  
* (cf : Silmarillon. Haldir est le fils d'Halmir. Il a pour s?ur Haleth (voir peuple de la dame Haleth) et est mort aux cotés de son père lors d'une bataille contre les orcs à Thargelion, a l'époque du Silmarillon. Hors, il réapparaît à l'époque des départs pour les Havres gris, dans le sda, en Lorien et (même si les arbres généalogiques du Silmarillon indique qu'il n'est pas loin d'atteindre l'age de Galadriel) il ne bénéficie pas d'une place plus élevée que celle de gardien aux coté de la Dame.)  
  
Lle tyava quel ? : vous allez bien ? Uma. Amin Tyav eithel : oui, je vais bien. Amin Hiraetha : je suis désolé. Mani rashwe lle : par quoi êtes-vous troublé ? Amin caela n'noa : je n'en ai aucune idée. Diola lle : merci.  
  
Troisième acte bouclé et tjrs pas de lemon, même pas un bisoux. nada, niet, RIEN ! On ne m'accusera plus à tord de PWP. non, plus jamais.. BOUHOUHOUUUUUUHHH ! 


	4. partie 4

Auteur : Amy Shinomori  
Feedback :  
amyshinomori@hotmail.com,  
cherche mort rapide et indolore.  
Titre : Amin mela lle (partie 4)  
Base : Lotr (plus précisément, les deux tours)  
Notes : je viens de me prendre une droite au  
milieu d'un centre commercial bondé.  
La vie est une fête !  
  
Amin mela lle  
  
La lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel sans nuage qui couvrait la Lorien. La faible brise agitait les branches, l'air chaud jouait gracieusement dans sa longue chevelure, toute d'or et d'argent, la projetait derrière lui avec délicatesse, brume de soie et de satin entre les doigts de son aîné. Si beau, tout était toujours si beau et si doux. au commencement. Mais bien vite, ce qui avait commencé sous le nom de rêve se muait en cauchemar et, derrière les rideaux de larmes de douleur qui voilaient ses yeux, aucune beauté n'atteignait plus son âme meurtrie.  
  
« Mon pauvre enfant » se moquait souvent l'aîné « la beauté dont te gratifié la nature doit te paraître bien futile en pareil endroit. Tout est si pâle ici, si froid. alors que tu es si chaud et plein de passion et de fougue. Pauvre, pauvre Haldir, n'es-tu pas soulagé que j'ai entendu ton appel muet ? N'es-tu pas plein de gratitude envers celui qui t'offris son toit et même son lit »  
  
Sur ce, sa voix se durcissait et ses petits yeux d'un bleu liquide se couvraient du voile repoussant de la luxure alors même que ses lèvres se tordaient en un rictus cruel.  
  
« Répond-moi, Haldir, fils du roi Halmir, frère de Dame Haleth. oh, j'oubliais que tout tes souvenirs de cette époque t'avaient été retiré. » ricane l'ancien, caressant d'une main avide la courbe délicate des reins du jeune elfe impassible. « Cela doit faire mal de ne même plus se connaître soit-même. allons, mon jeune ami, dis m'en plus sur tes souffrances... je sais qu'elles sont là, quelques part, caché sous ton masque d'indifférence. »  
  
Irrité par le silence prolongé de son vis à vis, le vieil elfe s'empare brutalement des hanches fines qui se découpent entre les plis gracieux de la tunique grise du jeune Gardien de Lorien avant de le plaquer durement contre un arbre.  
  
« Tu es seul, comme toujours, Haldir, mon enfant. si peu envieux de t'attirer les grâces des autres, si peu soucieux de ce que l'on pense de toi. tu es froid comme la pierre et ton c?ur n'est que glace. Ou du moins, ce n'est que l'image que tu renvois. Mais je sais que derrière ce mur là, quelque chose de chaud et de terriblement passionné bat, quelque chose qui ne demande qu'à être libéré. Haldir, mon Haldir, pourquoi ne laisse-tu donc pas tomber ton armure, nous ne sommes plus en guerre depuis bien longtemps. »  
  
Mais la réponse se perd, quelque part entre le cerveau du jeune elfe et ses lèvres et il se contente de lancer un regard froid et distant à celui qui se dit son sauveur. Quelques soient les émotions qui traversent son c?ur, rien n'apparaît sur son masque glacé, même si quelque part, dans le fond de son être, il doit lutter farouchement pour faire taire les sanglots qui menacent d'éclater.  
  
« Tu ne réponds pas. ou du moins, jamais à moi. C'est bien triste, Haldir, bien triste pour toi. Aujourd'hui, tout joue contre toi. et tu es trop fier pour aller demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. »  
  
Triomphant, l'autre elfe se presse contre lui, clamant avec force et brutalité la courbe délicate de son coup de sa langue affamée, jouant de ses mains sur la poitrine finement musclée qui se soulève contre la sienne et d'un coup de hanches brutal, il révèle sa honteuse raideur qui pulse contre les plis de sa robe, humectant déjà le tissu de sa vile semence. Répugné, Haldir ne peut que se laisser faire, sans un mot.  
  
« Si froid. tu es si froid et pourtant, je sens ce c?ur brûlant qui se déchaîne sous ta peau. si dur et indifférent, mais pas plus fort pour autant. non, si fragile, petit elfe » susurre cette créature qui fut autre fois un model pour lui de son abominable langue, fourchue et pleine de venin.  
  
Déjà brisé depuis bien des décennies déjà, le corps d'Haldir se pli doucement au bon vouloir de celui de son aîné, mais son visage, lui, reste impassible, intemporel. trop de souffrances déjà endurées, trop de blessures accumulées et personne pour entendre les cris étouffés de l'enfant qui sanglote désespérément dans le fond de son c?ur. non personne.  
  
Durement, il se retrouve à genoux sur le sol, toujours plaqué contre le tronc blanchâtre. la créature devant lui, s'est également agenouillée et s'affaire à présent au dénouement soigneux de la ceinture qui retient la tunique grise de sa victime. Avec un sourire victorieux, il écarte les pants de l'habit et expose la chaire pâle et tendre au froid glacial de la forêt qui mord sans merci le corps du jeune Gardien. Les mains avides reprennent alors leur méticuleuse exploration, la langue retrouve rapidement son chemin dans son cou. et il se laisse faire, impuissant, serrant désespérément les quelques feuilles qu'il trouve sur le sol dans ses poings blancs, le visage aussi mobile que celui d'une statue.  
Dans un vain espoir de s'écarter de la scène, son regard se perd dans le lointain, cherche à s'enfuir, mais les mains froides et brutales ont déjà trouvé leur chemin vers le lacet de son pantalon blanc. Toujours plus affamées, elles se glissent entre le tissu et la peau tendre du ventre d'Haldir qui réprime difficilement le frisson de dégoût que lui inspire cette caresse.  
  
Les minutes s'écoulent toujours, avec une lenteur insupportable et les attouchements vicieux n'en finissent plus sur le corps à présent exposé du jeune elfe brisé.  
Il ouvre doucement les yeux pour s'apercevoir que l'autre s'est relevé et qu'il le tire sur ses genoux sans ménagement avant de guider, d'une main tremblante de désir sur sa nuque, son visage dans les plis tendus da robe. a bout de souffle, l'aîné glisse un doigt dans sa bouche pour l'entrouvrir et remonte le tissu pâle de son habit avant de plonger sa raideur humide entre les lèvres rouges d'Haldir.  
  
« Haldir » gémit-il en s'enfonçant profondément dans la bouche, se délectant de la douce chaleur qui se repend autour de lui, frottant outrageusement son membre douloureux contre la langue soyeuse du jeune elfe à genoux devant lui. « j'espère que tu aimes ça autant que moi » halète-t- il « car crois moi, tu ne mérite pas mieux mon pauvre enfant. non. »  
  
Discrète et silencieuse, une larme roule sur le visage éteint du pauvre archer. Ses mains se serrent et se desserrent convulsivement sur le feuillage mort qui tapisse le sol de la forêt. A chaque va et vient, le membre durcit s'enfonce un peu plus profondément entre ses lèvres, et à chaque coup, il va taper contre le fond de sa gorge, entraînant une grande vague de nausée dans son rythme infernal.  
  
« Oh. » gémit le vieil elfe en accélérant ses coups de hanches « Elbereth. ta bouche est douce »  
  
Au bord du gouffre, il se laisse alors aller et le dernier cri qui meurt sur ses lèvres pincées résonne sans merci au oreilles sensibles du jeune gardien ravagé.  
  
« Lor. Loriendil ! »  
  
***  
  
De doux murmures attirent mon attention alors que je reprend péniblement connaissance. La plus grave des deux voix qui s'affrontent semble émaner de la forme massive qui s'étale contre mon dos. Je n'ai pas conscience de grand chose. je sais juste que quelque chose d'infiniment plus chaud que tout ce que j'ai rencontré jusqu'alors se presse contre mon dos et que deux bras puissants me bercent tendrement, de la même manière dont on berce un enfant endormis. Et, bien que cela semble étrange, même pour moi, je dois admettre que je ne bougerai pour rien au monde.  
Le souvenir de mon rêve refait alors surface et une vague de doute m'envahis. non, trop chaud, trop fort. ça ne peut pas être lui. pitié, tout mais pas lui. J'envisage brièvement la possibilité de me dégager mais me rend alors compte que mon corps est comme privé de toute force.  
  
Devant moi, je sens une présence étrangère et une petite voix flûtée s'égosille, malmenant durement mes oreilles sensibles.  
  
« Eomer, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! »  
  
« Au contraire, je sais parfaitement, petite s?ur ! Je fais ce que j'ai à faire ! Pour l'amour du ciel nous lui devons bien ça. »  
  
La voix est profonde et mélodieuse.  
  
Mais pas la voix d'un elfe. pas la sienne.  
  
Et elle résonne dans tout mon être, puissante, comme seule la voix d'un homme peut l'être. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et jette un regard autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de familier dans la pièce qui m'entoure. C'est un endroit plutôt sombre, assez mal éclairé et je lutte quelques instants avant de voir les choses distinctement autour de moi. Au bord du lit sur lequel je repose est assise une jeune femme dont les longs cheveux blonds coulent en légères vague sur ses épaules fines et exposées. Le regard qu'elle me lance est alors tout sauf amical et je fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant d'une autre présence dans son dos.  
  
Je dois vraiment être très affaibli pour avoir négliger quelque chose qui émet tant de puissance, pensai-je en relevant mon visage pour apercevoir celui du propriétaire de la poitrine accueillante qui se presse contre mon dos.  
  
« Vous avez bien dormis ? » me demande ce dernier avant de me sourire d'un air rassurant.  
  
Légèrement perdu, je le dévisage longuement. De longs cheveux blond cuivré, légèrement ondulés cerclent son visage franc. D'intense yeux sombre, à mi-chemin entre le marron et le vert foncé, cachés derrière une épaisse rangée de cils blonds se braquent sur moi et un fin sourire étire ses lèvres pleines et finement dessinées. Une légère barbe blonde mange la partie inférieure de son visage, vieillissant considérablement ce qui semble, à mes yeux, être un jeune homme de 25 années humaines tout au plus.  
  
Le brouillard qui recouvrait mon esprit se soulève doucement et je fronce les sourcils en me remémorant les événements de la veille.  
  
« Vous ? » questionnai-je d'un air perdu.  
  
« Moi » me répond-il en souriant avant de ramener ma tête contre son cou d'un geste plein de délicatesse. Puis, en se retournant vers l'homme d'âge mûr qui le fixe avec intensité depuis quelques minutes déjà, il poursuit « Oncle Théoden, je. »  
  
« Oui » sourit soudain le vieil homme en pausant une main sur l'épaule de la petite blonde « nous allons te laisser. je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais bien sûr de ta décision et apparemment, c'est le cas. Je ne vais pas te tourmenter plus longtemps, mon brave Eomer. C'était un geste plein de courage. » il me lance un regard amusé et ajoute « aussi plein de courage que la décision qui vous conduit jusqu'à nous, Haldir de Lorien. nous ne saurons jamais assez vous remercier. »  
  
Avec un dernier regard vers son neveu, le roi des Rohirrims se retire en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui en signe d'invitation pour la jeune femme qui demeure devant nous.  
  
« Eomer. »  
  
« Ma décision est prise petite s?ur. » conclut le jeune homme en affirmant sa prise autour de mes épaules.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, elle se lève et quitte la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Eomer pousse un long soupire et se laisse retomber paisiblement entre les draps. La position est certes des plus déconcertantes mais pour lui, rien de plus naturel que de serrer un elfe dans ses bras en se recouchant à moitié nu.  
  
A moitié nu !?  
  
Gêné, je rougis furieusement en prenant conscience du fait que je ne suis guère plus vêtu que lui et tente de dissimuler ma semi-nudité derrière la couverture.  
  
« Comment vous sentez vous ? » me demande-t-il gentiment en se redressant sur un coude pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
  
Allongé sur le dos, je remue inconfortablement pour trouver ma place sur ce matelas infiniment moi agréable pour mon pauvre dos que la douce chaleur qui vient de s'écarter de moi. Prenant visiblement conscience de mon malaise, l'homme se penche doucement au dessus de moi, une lueur concernée dans le regard, et me souris d'un air rassurant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, je plonge mon regard dans le siens et ne trouve dans le fond de ses yeux que douceur et bienveillance.  
Avec un soupire soulagé, je tourne la tête et lance un regard vers la fente étroite dans le mur.  
  
« Il fait nuit. » constatai-je à haute voix.  
  
« Effectivement. » sourit-il d'un air amusé.  
  
Je jette un coup d'?il furtif dans sa direction. ses long cheveux tombent tels des rideaux épais de chaque coté de son visage. un si beau visage. si doux. Je secoue vigoureusement la tête et reporte mon attention sur la petite fenêtre.  
  
« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu » devant mon regard interrogateur, il s'explique d'un air toujours aussi amusé « Lle tyava quel ? »  
  
Surpris de l'entendre s'exprimer dans ma langue, je souris discrètement devant la maladresse de sa prononciation et le fort accent rohirrim que je sens derrière ses mots.  
  
« Uma, adan, amin tyav' eithel. »  
  
« esta. avez-vous soif ? » me demande-t-il, tendant déjà son bras musclé hors des couvertures pour attraper le petit gobelet d'eau qui repose sur la table de chevet.  
  
Je fait signe que d'un bref mouvement de tête et tente d'attraper le récipient d'une main tremblante.  
  
« Laissez-moi faire » souffle-t-il en posant le bord du gobelet contre mes lèvres « buvez. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour boire, jeune Eomer » lançai-je, tentant une nouvelle fois d'attraper le verre « donnez-le moi »  
  
« Non, vous allez tremper les draps avec vos mains tremblantes » se moque-t- il.  
  
« Alors gardez-la votre eau ! Je refuse de me faire servir de la sorte. »  
  
« Très bien, mourrez de soif ! » lance-t-il avec en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.  
  
Irrité, il repose le gobelet sur la table et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine en fixant le mur, devant lui. Assoiffé, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Tout ses traits sont tendus, jusqu'à la forme délicate de ses lèvres roses et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cette expression adorable. Je déglutit péniblement et humecte mes lèvres sèches avant de lui tourner le dos pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil... si je dois passer plus de quelques semaines avec cette homme, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau, ni de la mienne.  
  
Quelques instants à peine après avoir fermé les yeux, je sens quelque chose de frais se poser contre mes lèvre et ouvre soudainement les yeux pour trouver Eomer, allongé sur son flanc face à moi, pressant gentiment le bord du gobelet remplis d'eau à l'entrée de ma bouche, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.  
  
« Buvez » me demande-t-il gentiment en m'aidant à me redresser. « Votre organisme a besoin d'eau pour guérir. »  
  
Ne pouvant que l'approuver sur ce point, je m'approche légèrement et entrouvre mes lèvres pour laisser courir l'eau fraîche le long de ma gorge. Toujours gêné par ma position de faiblesse, je recouvre sa main de la mienne d'un geste hésitant pour contrôler le débit de l'eau. Ayant vidé le contenu du verre, je lance un regard à l'homme en essuyant doucement mes lèvres humides. Un large sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage et ses yeux sombres se sont fixé sur moi avec une expression amusée.  
  
« Vous buvez comme une femme, elfe » sourit-il  
  
« Et je suppose que vous buvez comme un orc, humain »  
  
« Probablement » s'amuse le jeune homme en posant une main sur mon épaule pour m'attirer à lui. « avez vous encore soif ? »  
  
« non » soufflai-je en me laissant entraîner. « que faites-vous ? »  
  
« Vous tremblez. »  
  
« Ahhh. merci » soupirai-je dans le creux de son épaule, respirant profondément a travers les fines mèches de cheveux blonds qui caressent mon nez. « je. je crois que j'ai froid. »  
  
« Je sais. moi aussi »  
  
Un lourd silence tombe sur la pièce et aucun de nous deux ne semble décidé à le briser. Je pousse un long soupire et laisse mes bras se nouer autour de la poitrine accueillante de l'homme. Lui se contente de me presser un peu plus étroitement contre lui en commençant à me bercer.  
  
« Haldir » commence-t-il soudain. il semble hésiter à poser sa question, cherchant probablement les mots adéquates « Quel. quel âge avez vous ? »  
  
Surpris pas sa curiosité, je cherche rapidement la réponse mais me rend compte que je ne peux lui en apporter aucune.  
  
« J'ai perdu le compte il y a bien longtemps. 2000, peut-être bien 2500 ans » soupirai-je, espérant le satisfaire. « et vous, Eomer ? »  
  
« J'ai 27 ans »  
  
« C'est bien jeune pour un Capitaine, même pour un mortel. »  
  
« Je sais. » il marque une légère pause avant de reprendre. « 2000 ans n'est pas un âge très avancé. je vous pensais plus vieux. » avoue-t-il d'une voix lointaine.  
  
Quelques minutes passent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.  
  
« Voulez-vous que je vous amène sur le balcon ? » demande-t-il poliment « le jour va bientôt se lever et un peu d'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien, qu'en pensez-vous. ? »  
  
Un léger sourire effleure mes lèvres et je lui lance un regard plein de gratitude. Silencieux merci à celui qui me tira des bras de Mandos sans même me connaître.  
  
« Laissez-moi enfiler quelque chose d'abord. »  
  
L'aurai-t-il fait si il m'avait connu ? L'aurai-t-il fait pour la créature pitoyable que je suis ? Dans mon âme résonne encore la voix sournoise de celui qui me brisa il y a tant d'années déjà.  
  
Va, pauvre enfant, mais n'oublie pas que tu ne méritera jamais mieux que ce que je t'offre. tu ne mérite rien, même pas de partager notre toit. Mandos aurai mieux fait de te garder au lieu d'encombrer de nouveau ces terres de ta présence inutile.  
  
Réprimant péniblement les larmes qui me montent à la gorge, je me laisser docilement tirer hors des draps par Eomer qui m'attire calmement à lui pour placer son bras autour de mes épaules et me guider à travers la pièce.  
  
Haldir, mon Haldir. qui voudrait de toi tel que tu es ? Pauvre enfant, ne te berce pas d'espoirs. ta place est à nos cotés. a mes cotés et jamais tu ne m'échappera.  
  
***  
  
note : non, jem pas Celeborn. ou du moins, dans du moins, pas dans le film. ct juste une petite entracte pov Haldir avant de reprendre le pov Eomer. bah voui, normalement. cette partie-ci m'est venue lors d'une séance de gratte. je bataillait avec des tablature de « Nine days » (groupe génial ! c vraiment super beau les paroles et la musique est démente avec un guitariste du tonnerre. cherchez sur kazaa ou e-mule, ça vaut le détour) quand j'ai lut les paroles de Revolve. et là, jsuis partie jusqu'à 2h30 du matin. vala, du coup, g des poches énormes sous les yeux ce matin ! je pourrai presque m'y prendre les pieds ! C terrible ! 


	5. partie 5

Auteur : Amy Shinomori

Feedback : : Amin mela lle (partie 5)

Base : Lotr (plus précisément, les deux tours)

Note : après de longues années d'absence xD

Amin mela lle 

**Epuisé, je marque une pause dans les escaliers et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me donner une contenance. Guère plus en forme que moi, Haldir s'appuie contre mon épaule en resserrant la fine tunique de tissu blanc autour de sa poitrine.**

**Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres devant l'expression de pure contrariété qui se peint sur son visage à la vue de la petite vingtaine de marches qu'il nous reste à gravir avant d'atteindre le sommet…**

**« Par Illuvatar » s'exclame-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse « quelle idée de bâtir des balcons si haut perchés pour des hommes ! En plus de 2000 ans de vie sur ces terres, j'ai du mal à me remémorer avoir fournis pareil effort pour aller voir le soleil se lever »**

**« Et bien dites vous, maître elfe, que si cette épreuve vous est pénible à vous qui reposez sur mon épaule depuis le début du trajet, elle l'est bien plus encore pour moi qui vous ai porté depuis notre chambre » soufflai-je en l'aidant à se remettre en route.**

**« N'exagérons rien, Adan, vous m'avez soutenu, tout au plus… j'aurai gravit ces escaliers sans vous si cela avait été nécessaire… » sourit-il en me retenant alors que j'allait perdre l'équilibre.**

**« J'aurai voulut voir ça, elfe… » me moquai-je en l'attirant vers la dernière marche… **

**Finalement arrivé sur le petit balcon de la tour de garde dans laquelle nous logions, nous nous appuyons lourdement sur le petit muret qui borde la cour étroite. Au bout de quelques minutes de repos, je jette un regard à l'elfe silencieux qui s'est écarté de moi de quelques centimètre avant de plonger son regard dans le vide…**

**Intrigué, je l'observe sans un bruit… il est pâle, calme et immobile comme une statue de marbre, son visage ne reflète plus aucune expression et l'espace d'une seconde, je crois le revoir, étendu au milieu de champs de bataille, maculé de sang dans son armure scintillante… **

**Mais la respiration profonde qui gonfle sa poitrine me ramène à la réalité. **

**« Quelque chose vous trouble, Haldir ? » m'inquiétai-je devant l'expression douloureuse qui marque a présent ses traits délicats… **

**« Non » me répond-t-il froidement, regagnant son impassibilité… **

**Coupé dans mes élans protecteur, je replonge dans ma contemplation silencieuse. Si beau… si fin… il ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai connut auparavant. Une douce chaleur enfle dans ma poitrine… aussi irritant soit-il parfois, c'est une chance pour moi de pouvoir venir en aide à si noble créature. **

**Et dire que mon oncle ne cesse de se plaindre de mon irrespect à son égard… s'il il me voyait courber l'échine devant un étranger, je crois bien qu'il en virerait au vert… **

**Haldir… comme tout les noms élfiques, ce mot résonne de façon si mélodieuse, si noble… Je pousse un long soupire et lui lance un autre regard.**

**Ses magnifiques yeux marine sont perdus dans le vague, ses lèvres rouges pincées en un rictus amère.**

**« Haldir… » tentai-je en m'approchant d'un pas pour passer un bras autour de ses fines épaules… **

**Agacé, il se dégage et replonge dans ses pensées. Abattu, je laisse retomber mon bras sur le bord du muret et jette un coup d'œil en contre bas… j'avais oublié à quel point ceux de son espèce pouvaient être lunatiques parfois. **

**« Je vais bien » souffle-t-il, visiblement irrité par mon attention à son égard… **

**_Irrité par ma présence serait plus juste, _pensai-je amèrement en posant mon menton sur le dos de mes mains. **

**De longue minutes passent encore avant que les premiers rayons du soleil ne commencent à illuminer le ciel d'ébène qui s'offre à nos yeux…L'obscurité laisse peu à peu sa place à la lumière et un magnifique bleu mauve remplace bientôt le noir épais qui teinte les cieux… **

**Je lance un nouveau regard vers Haldir et fronce les sourcils devant l'expression soucieuse de son visage… cependant, j'hésite à demander de nouveau de ses nouvelles et laisse finalement mon regard retomber sur le ciel pâlissant qui nous fait face…**

**Les secondes s'écoulent et le soleil fait enfin son apparition au dessus des lointaines montagnes de l'Est des terres du milieu…**

**« Je vais redescendre » commence-t-il soudain en se détournant du levé de soleil « si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrai visiter ce qu'il reste de mes hommes aujourd'hui… »**

**Et sur ces quelques mots, il se dirige de nouveau vers les escaliers de pierres, ne me laissant guère la possibilité de rester en arrière…**

**Il tourne cependant un rapide regard vers moi, comme pour obtenir mon approbation.**

**L'éclatante beauté de ses traits de marbres baignés par les fins rayons dus soleil levant me coupe le souffle. La chaude lumière de l'astre solaire glisse si harmonieusement sur sa chevelure d'argent qu'on l'en jurerait presque d'or liquide. **

**Secouant faiblement la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées, je me redresse et fait quelques pas à sa suite avant de le retenir par le bras pour l'inciter à se tourner de nouveau.**

**« Que faites-vous » me demande-t-il en sentant une de mes mains se fixer sur son épaule.**

**« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de descendre dans la forteresse dans cet état » souris-je en laissant ma main libre courir dans les mèches blondes de l'elfe.**

**« Et pourquoi donc » s'indigne-t-il, fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié.**

**« Parce que vous êtes blanc comme un linge et que vos cheveux sont toujours pleins de sang… vous risquez d'effrayer vos hommes avec cette mine là. Ils ne s'attendent pas à vous voir déambuler dans un état semi-cadavérique au milieu des corps d'hommes et d'orcs qui jonchent probablement toujours le sol » me moquai-je affectueusement.**

**« Et bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'un bain s'impose car je refuse de délaisser mes troupes une journée de plus. » s'exclame-t-il d'un air décidé en repoussant ma main pour s'appuyer à mon bras avant d'entamer la descente de l'escalier…**

« Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je vous regarde prendre votre bain ? » souris-je, charmé par la perspective.

**« Mais je vous signale, humain, que vous avez autant besoin de ce bain que moi, car vous semblez tout aussi sale, si ce n'est plus » se moque-t-il**

**« Je ne prétend pas le contraire, _elfe_, cependant, il semblerai que la salle d'eau du donjon ne comporte malencontreusement qu'une cuve… »**

**Il pose un rapide regard sur le large bassin plein d'eau claire avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mes lèvres.**

**« Mais il est vrai que cette cuve est bien assez grande pour deux… » proposai-je, à moitié sûr d' être battu sauvagement pour mon audace…**

**« Il est hors de question que je partage l'eau de ce bain avec un humain » s'indigne-t-il. « Vous n'avez qu'à sortir »**

**« Si vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir froid » souris-je, faisant mine de me retourner pour quitter la pièce.**

**Un grognement sourd se fait alors entendre dans mon dos et je ne prend même pas la peine de retenir le chaud rire qui éclate dans ma gorge devant le regard meurtrier de l'archer de Lorien. **

**« Et bien contentez vous de fermer les yeux, Rohirim »**

**« Oh et je suppose qu'en échange de mes bons et loyaux services, vous me promettez de me laisser quelques gouttes d'eau chaude… sérieusement, il faudra des heures pour faire chauffer l'eau d'un autre bain et je n'ai guère l'intention de sortir dans cette tenue » souris-je**

**Oh, ce que je fais est mal, vraiment mal…**

**« Très bien » gronde Haldir en se retournant pour défaire les fins lacets de sa tunique blanche… « tournez-vous… »**

**Surpris, je m'exécute et commence à retirer mes vêtements avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule.**

**Tremblant de frustration, l'elfe s'extirpe péniblement de son pantalon de toile grise avant de jeter un regard mauvais dans ma direction.**

**« C'est bon » demandai-je en me retournant, les mains sur les hanches.**

**Rougissant furieusement devant mon regard insistant, il se retourne lentement…**

**Mon cœur rate un battement… fasciné, je déglutit péniblement et tente de ne pas laisser ma mâchoire se fracasser au sol.**

**Indéniablement beau… magnifique… si pâle, d'un pureté et d'une noblesse inimitables, les longues mèches blondes tombent sur ses épaules blanches, son corps fin et musclé ainsi exposé rend la perspective de détourner le regard insupportable…**

**Les reliefs finement dessiné de ses muscles entraînés découpent des lignes harmonieuses le longs de ses bras et de son torse imberbe… **

**Je voudrait le toucher, juste une fois, du bout des doigts… si seulement… juste un baiser… sentir la douce chaleur de cette peau marbrée contre mes lèvres, laisser glisser mes mains dans le creux de ses reins offerts… **

**Par Isildur ! Je ferme les yeux et secoue vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces pensées insolites… peut-être est-ce dû à la faim qui me tiraille le ventre. Mais il est si beau, ainsi debout devant moi… Non ! **

**Trop absorbé par la contemplation du bout de ses pieds (qu'il a de fort jolis d'ailleurs) il ne semble guère prêter attention au débat psychologique qui fait rage dans mon esprit embrumé. Toucher ou ne pas toucher ? **

**« Haldir… » tentai-je **

**Surpris, il lève son visage et me lance un regard hautain… **

**« Rentrez d'abord » ordonne-t-il. **

**Sans un mot de plus, je me dirige vers la cuve. Sans que j'ai le temps de m'interroger sur sa provenance, un poids étreint ma poitrine et un froid violent m'envahis… il semblerai que mon corps n'apprécie que très moyennement la distance qui se creuse entre nos corps.**

**« Dépêchez-vous, elfe » soufflai-je en m'installant dans le bassin plein d'eau.**

**Tremblant, probablement de froid, il me rejoint et s'installe face à moi, poussant un long soupir d'aise en sentant la douce chaleur de l'eau se rependre sur sa peau satinée…**

**Profitant moi aussi de cette sensation agréable, je me délecte de ces quelques instants de liberté pour l'observer quelques secondes de plus…**

**Non, sa beauté ne s'est pas amoindri depuis les quelques secondes précédentes, en revanche, quelque chose me met mal à l'aise… le sang qui colle toujours aux fines tresses blondes qui retiennent sa chevelure d'argent doré.**

**Sans chercher à m'expliquer, je m'approche doucement et me penche vers lui… d'une main, je le maintien calmement en place et de l'autre de dénoue soigneusement ses longs cheveux soyeux…**

**« Qu'est-ce qu… ? » grogne-t-il, tentant de se redresser.**

**Mais, peu envieux de le laisser m'échapper, je le cloue à la paroi du bassin et poursuit méticuleusement ma tâche. **

**Si douces, les fines mèches encore sèches glissent autour de mes doigts et le long de mes poignets avant d'aller encercler le visage pâle de mon protégé, envoyant de longs frissons le long de mon dos et dans ma nuque… **

**Curieux, il me regarde dénouer ses cheveux et les laver progressivement du sang qui les macule… un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres délicates et se propage rapidement aux miennes. **

**« Vous vous amusez bien, j'espère » se moque-t-il en se laissant glisser dans l'eau claire…**

**Pour toute réponse, je lui souris en plissant légèrement les yeux. Une fois chaque tresse dénouée, je le redresse calmement.**

**« Retournez-vous » souris-je.**

**Son expression se fige, sa mâchoire se serre et ses yeux se braque sur moi, paniqués…**

**« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, elfe » tentai-je de le rassurer « je vous le jure… s'il vous plait »**

**Toujours méfiant, il se retourne doucement et se met à fixer le mur, face à lui, comme pour fuir la scène…**

**Intrigué, je m'approche lentement de son dos et pose mes mains sur ses épaules…**

**« Vous êtes froid, Haldir » **

**Aucune réponse… j'attrape rapidement le petit bol qui repose sur une chaise à coté de la cuve et le rempli calmement d'eau avant de la faire couler dans le cou et la chevelure de l'elfe Lorien.**

**Visiblement rassurer, il se détend et se laisser faire.**

**« Vous avez l'air tendu, elfe… ce n'est pas très caractéristique pour un immortel » souris-je en humectant ses cheveux sur toute leur longueur avant de commencer à masser ses épaules délicates et la base de sa nuque…**

**« Et vous, vous êtes bien attentionné pour un humain… » Soupire-t-il en s'écartant mollement…**

**Satisfait, je le laisse se dégager et rempli de nouveau le bol pour laver mes propres cheveux… **

**Nous finissons rapidement notre nettoyage et quittons l'eau à présent refroidie de la cuve pour aller nous sécher avec un linge et enfiler les vêtements qu'Eowyn a laissés dans la chambre à notre attention…**

**Toujours perdu dans ma contemplation silencieuse de la créature enchanteresse, je ne peux que m'émerveiller de la perfection avec laquelle la tunique grise semble glisser sur sa peau délicate, suggérant avec douceur les courbes gracieuses de son corps finement musclé…**

**Un long soupire m'échappe… enfin vêtu, je m'approche lentement de l'être pâle et le prend contre moi pour l'amener jusqu'au lit…**

**« Mais… Eomer ! » s'indigne-t-il…**

**« Je suis fatigué » grondai-je en le poussant entre les draps… « et de toute façon, vos cheveux sont toujours mouillés… »**

**« Ah Non ! » s'exclame-t-il « J'ai dit que j'allais aller voir mes hommes et je refuse de me recoucher avant d'avoir pris de leur nouvelles ! »**

**« Haldir » soupirai-je d'un air menaçant.**

**Pas assez menaçant apparemment… **

**« JE gagne toujours à la fin » sourit-il en me voyant me redresser. **

**« Vous avez intérêt à faire vite » soupirai-je « très vite… »**

**Epuisé, je me redresse et attrape doucement ses cheveux avant de commencer à renouer les tresses fines de ses tempes…**

**« Ce n'était pas vraiment… nécessaire, Rohirim » sourit-il…**

**« Sans ça, je doute que qui que ce soit ne vous reconnaisse dans l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez… vêtu comme un homme, faible comme un homme… et j'allais oublié, accompagné par un homme » me moquai-je**

**Dans les contrebas de la forteresse, tout n'est que désolation… les monticules de corps s'entassent contre les murs, le sang macule le sol pâle, les pleurs déchirant des enfants et des mères, des compagnes et des frères résonnent tels des complaintes funèbres… **

**Tout les hommes, toutes les femmes sont en deuil, pleurant, criant, maudissant les orcs, les uruks et leur chef… les elfes, eux, se contentent d'un chant mortuaire dont très peu de paroles me sont claires… si douces, si mélodieuses, leurs voix emplissent l'air, apaisent les cœurs meurtris des hommes, ne faisant cependant qu'amplifier le douleur des quelques immortels présents…**

**A quelques centimètre à peine de moi, Haldir a stoppé nette sa progression devant le paysage désolé qui s'affiche devant nos yeux. Tremblant, il se glisse entre les corps, enjambant ça et là, membres Uruks, humains et elfes.**

**Silencieux, je laisse ma main reposer à plat sur son épaule, peu envieux de rompre le peu de contact et de le laisser aller vers les siens…**

**Même si j'en avais l'envie, je ne tiens pas à le voir s'écrouler.**

**« Je… » Commençai-je**

**« Haldir'o'Lorien… » S'écrie un jeune elfe en se ruant sur nous « Loriendil… »**

**Un triste sourire étirant ses lèvres fines, Haldir laisse le jeune archer l'étreindre.**

**« Nous vous croyions morts, ami… Aragorn disait vous avoir vu tomber ! Quelle joie de vous revoir vivant ! »**

**« Comment vont les survivants Nenmîr ? Qu'en est-il de mes archers ? » s'inquiète mon compagnon.**

**«Oh mellon… »**

**Le jeune elfe entame son sinistre bilan en élfique et je cesse de les comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de mots, la douleur qui entame les traits délicats d'Haldir me suffit.**

**Instinctivement, ma main se resserre sur son épaule, mais à ma grande surprise, l'elfe ne tente pas de se dégager.**

**« Rumil, Orophin… nîn muindor… » Gémit-il**

**« Men tyav eithel, Haldir »**

**Ils vont bien… de qui parlent-ils ? Qui sont ces Rumil et Orophin ?**

**« Hadir ? »**

**« Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin, Nenmîr… » **

**« Guren nallatha nalú achenin le, Loriendil » chante le jeune elfe avant de se retourner pour partir.**

**Confus, je me tiens droit dans le dos du gardien de la Lorien, mains pressées sur ses épaules en un rappel silencieux…**

**« Lle Tyava quel, Haldir ? »**

**Silencieux, il hoche la tête, suivant le jeune archer des yeux…**

**« Les pertes sont élevées… »**

**« Je sais… je… Haldir, je suis désolé… mon cœur pleur pour votre peuple au moins autant que pour le mien »**

**« Nenmîr a été envoyé par la Dame. Il repart pour la Lothlorien… »**

**Gêné, j'hésite à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres… **

**« Haldir, je vous ai entendu parler de vos frères… Rumil et Orophin, si je ne me trompe… »**

**Surpris, il se retourne vers moi et lève un regard étincelant vers moi.**

**« Ils vont bien… »**

**Soulagé, je soupire et passe une main sur ma nuque. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, ni ma curiosité, ni ma réaction, mais l'expression de douleur intense qui tapisse son regard me ramène à la scène qui nous entoure.**

**« Mes frères repartent pour la Lorien en compagnie de Nenmîr. »**

**« Bien… il aurai été si injuste de vous voir ravir vos frères alors même que c'est votre intervention seule qui a sauvé la vie de ma bien-aimée sœur et de mon oncle… »**

**Sans un mot de plus, il me tourne à nouveau le dos…**

**« La survie de mes frères ne minimisent en aucun cas les pertes subies par mon peuple à mes yeux… » soupire-t-il devant la cour emplie des cadavres et de blessés gémissants. **

**Aucun elfes parmi eux cependant, juste des hommes… les miens. Haldir laisse tomber un regard plein de compassion sur les jeunes couverts de bandages qui s'appuient contre les murs. Et, l'espace d'un instant, le mépris des miens quitte ce regard pensif. **

**Non loin de nous, un jeune garçon a laissé choir sa béquille et sautille faiblement pour aller la récupérer. Haldir se baisse souplement, se saisit du long morceau de bois et se redresse pour la lui tendre sans un mot.**

**« Mer-merci… » Bredouille l'enfant dont les yeux ébahis sont fixés sur le visage impassible de mon protégé. Il se remet rapidement en chemin et quitte la cours d'un sautillement assuré.**

**Mais devant moi, Haldir s'affaisse soudain, son corps affaibli secoué par de violents tremblements. Un main glacial se resserre de nouveau sur ma poitrine alors même que je me précipite vers lui pour lacer mes bras autour de ses épaules…**

**Mal assurées, ses mains glaciales effleurent mes bras sur leur chemin avant d'aller se refermer sur ses tempes.**

**Je le sens qui se tend contre moi… il fait si froid**

**« Haldir, Havo dad… »**

**« Je vais bien ! » grogne-t-il en me repoussant faiblement du coude**

**« Shhh… taisez-vous… je vais vous reconduire jusqu'à la chambre… vous êtes encore trop faible, il vous faut du repos… »**

**« Non, je… j'ai des prières à faire »**

**« Vous les ferez du balcon si ça vous chante… venez »**

**Inquiet, je l'aide à se redresser et le mène vers les escaliers qui conduisent vers les chambres... **

**A notre arrivée, il a cessé de trembler mais le froid hivernal qui a étreint ma poitrine a à peine faibli. **

**« Haldir, aredhel… »**

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos » souffle-t-il en se dirigeant vers la petite fenêtre.**

**« Etes-vous sur ? Vous devez avoir froid… » insistai-je, à sa suite, laçant mes bras autour de lui.**

**L'intimité exagérée qu'exige notre situation m'apparaît soudain bien moins comme un fardeau… bien plus comme une chance insolente. **

**« Plus si froid que ça » soupire-t-il, résigné**

**Le contact semble alors mille fois moins agréable pour lui qu'il ne l'est pour moi. Il se tend contre ma poitrine, mal à l'aise, méfiant…**

**Qu'a-t-il pu bien subir qui l'ai rendu si peu confiant…? **

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, Haldir… »**

**« Même si vous vouliez, humain, je doute que vous en soyez capable… »**

**Exaspéré, je lève les yeux au ciel…**

**« Venez vous coucher… Gandalf me tuera si il apprend que je vous ai laissé quitter votre lit. »**

**Notre lit…**

**« Il est de mon devoir de les accompagner. Même si ce n'est que par un chant, Eomer » explique-t-il calmement en s'appuyant contre le bord de la fenêtre.**

**« Bien… faites donc… »**

**Sans briser le contact de mon étreinte, je dessers légèrement mes bras pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.**

**Et, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, il entame le chant des morts…**

**Très peu des mots qui quittent ces lèvres délicates ne me sont compréhensibles, pourtant, le thème ne m'échappe en rien. Le chant est si doux, si harmonieux, chargé d' amour et de tristesse. Les adieux d'un elfe à ceux qui l'ont loyalement servi, maintes années durant… mes piètres connaissance de l'elfique ne me permettent pas de comprendre les mots, certes…mais mon cœur me permet de saisir l'intense douleur qui se cache derrière eux…**

**Inconsciemment, je pose mon front sur l'épaule à peine couverte qui s'offre à moi et laisse la voix délicate me bercer, emporter dans sa lente progression, ma douleur, mes remords.**

**Je voudrai pouvoir chanter mes adieux aux miens, chanter ma douleur, leur chanter mes pitoyables excuses…**

**Puisse cet elfe le faire à ma place…**

**« Laer lín matha'uren, Haldir… »**

**« Par elbereth, que votre elfique est maladroit » soupire-t-il doucement en se retournant pour m'aider à regagner le lit. « Il nous faudra remédier à cela dans le cas où ce lien perdurerai »**

**Je suis si fatigué soudainement, mes membres son si lourds… quel sort m'a-t-il donc jeté ? Est-ce de l'amusement dans le fond de sa voix ?**

**J'ouvre doucement les yeux en sentant une masse chaude se blottir contre moi…**

**« J'ai chanté pour les votre autant que pour les miens, Eomer du Rohan… »**

**« Diola lle, ellon »**

**« Losto vae, adan »**

**Titre d'un bouquin de Tristan Edern Vaquette… j'aime bien lire ce mec, on se sent « Beau, Grand et Fort » après quelques lignes à peine…**

**Nenmîr : joyau des eaux**

**nîn muin : my dear**

**Men Tyav eithel, Haldir : ils vont bien Haldir**

**Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin, Nenmîr : je prierai pour que le chemin de votre retour soit de vert et d'or.**

**Guren nallatha nalú achenin le, Loriendil : mon cœur pleur déjà votre absence, fidèle protecteur de la Lorien**

**Havo dad : asseyez-vous**

**Aredhel : Noble elfe.**

**Laer lín matha'uren : votre voix étreint mon cœur**

**Diola lle, ellon : merci, elfe**

**Losto vae, adan : dormez bien, humain**

**Yattaaaaaa ! je l'ai fait ! **

**Une bonne année après ma dernière mise à jour, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 5**

**Et le 6 arrive **

**J'vais essayer de me manier un peu lol **

**Ici, rien de bien nouveau**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement un autre pov d'haldir**

**Aller, d'ici là, bon vent **


	6. partie 6

Auteur : Amy Shinomori

Feedback : : Amin mela lle (partie 6)

Base : Lotr (plus précisément, les deux tours)

Note : la contre attaque du retour de la vengeance xD jvous ador tous pour toutes vos reviews, ca fait tout chaud au cœur !

Amin mela lle 

**Je suppose que je devrai au moins le remercier.. cet humain a sauvé ma vie.. Pitoyable vie, certes..**

**Un soupire m'échappe et mon regarde se fixe sur lui..**

**Assis en tailleur sur le lit, je l'observe, perdu dans mes pensées. Il a l'air si paisible dans son sommeil, si profondément plongé dans le déroulement de ses songes.**

**De quoi peut-il bien rêver ? Je me le demande..**

**Un nouveau soupire soulève ma poitrine, mon visage se tend sous la douleur aigue qui assaille mes cottes..**

**Je voudrai que ces blessures aient déjà disparue.. ou peut-être pas, en fait..**

**Que se passera-t-il lorsque je serai remis ? J'ai trop honte pour me présenter devant Dame Galadriel.. et le rohirrim.. ? Il sera probablement soulagé par mon départ.**

**Il doit avoir beaucoup mieux à faire..**

**Beaucoup plus important que le fardeau que je représente.. Un pays à reconstruire, la confiance d'un peuple à regagner..**

**Peut-être même un monde à sauver..**

**Encore un soupire.. mes flancs me font souffrir.. son visage se contracte avec le mien et il frissonne..**

**De quoi pouvez-vous bien rêver, vous humains ? **

**« Haldir… » souffle-t-il**

**« Maer, adan ? »**

**Devant le silence intense qui suit, je réalise avec consternation que mon compagnon de chambre n'est pas sorti de ses songes. Il a dû m'entendre bouger sur le lit, pensai-je..**

**Pourquoi a-t-il murmuré mon nom ? Les humains sont définitivement des créatures étranges..**

**Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre me suffit à réaliser que le soleil est déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Les moins souffrants de mes archers sont probablement déjà en route… Nenmîr m'a avoué préférer emprunter le cours de la rivière..**

**Choix judicieux, je dois l'admettre..**

**Bien plus judicieux que celui qui m'amena ici..**

**Combien de soupires me faudra-t-il encore pour exprimer ma frustration et mon impuissance ?**

**Je voudrai déjà être parmi mes archers.. avec mes frères..**

**Je suis un bien piètre capitaine..**

**Devant moi s'étire déjà le jeune Rohirrim auquel je dois la vie.. une main derrière la nuque, il se redresse avec difficulté dans l'obscurité.**

**« Haldir ? » appel-t-il à mi-voix « où êtes vous ? »**

**Ne me voit-il pas ? J'oublie parfois que les humains ne disposent pas des même facultés que nous autres elfes..**

**« Haldir ? »**

**Je sens de l'inquiétude dans le fond de sa voix, le vois qui tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.**

**« Je n'ai pas sauté, Rohirrim, je suis ici.. » soufflai-je en le repoussant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le lit. « restez où vous êtes »**

**« Que faites-vous éveillé ? » soupire-t-il « vous devriez revenir vous coucher… le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant de nombreuses heures… »**

**« Je voudrai retourner auprès des miens demain… »**

**« Bien, elfe… mais pour le moment je voudrai profiter du peu de sommeil que la situation actuelle me laisse » s'impatiente-t-il « et vous devriez en faire autant si vous voulez que nous nous sortions du pétrin dans lequel nous nous trouvons »**

**Je ne sais pas d'où vient la froideur sourde qui étreint soudain mon cœur, la main froide et squelettique qui se resserre autour de mon ventre. Je ne puis que remercier l'obscurité ambiante qui m'enveloppe et l'empêche de voir l'amère déception qui étire mes traits..**

**Je sais juste que le froid qui m'envahi n'est en rien réciproque… que ces frissons là n'on rien à voir avec la distance qui me sépare du jeune humain…**

**Rien à voir… où, justement, tout à voir..**

**Stupide comme de simples mots peuvent se frayer un chemin sous ma peau avec tant d'aisance. Aussi stupide que je le suis…**

**Sans un mot, je me rapproche doucement, me glisse sous les draps et me couche à ses cotés.**

**« Haldir ? »**

**Frustré par ma propre réaction, je lui tourne le dos et me repli sur moi-même.**

**« Quelque chose vous trouble ? J'ai… ai-je dit quelque chose ? »**

**« Non »**

**La lune est haute dans le ciel, jette ses délicats rayons par la fenêtre.. délicats rayons qui baignent le visage paisible de l'humain qui partage mon lit, donne à ses traits un aspect à la fois spectral et enfantin. Il est si différent…**

**Si différent, ce visage, de ceux qui me font d'ordinaire face.. si différent.. à la fois de ceux de mes frères, si chers à mon cœur, et de celui qui hante mes nuits.. mes nuits et mes jours..**

**Un visage changeant, comme tous les visage elfes.. un visage doux et accueillant au levé du jour, sec et dur quand vient la nuit..**

**Le visage du jeune rohirrim n'est en rien menaçant.. il ne porte ni voile, ni masque.. en aucun cas figé pourtant, pas comme ce de mes pairs peuvent le devenir..**

**Un visage mouvant mais toujours fidèle au cœur preux et généreux qu'il incarne. Un visage que l'on peut aisément lire, la plupart du temps..**

**En serai-je venu à préférer la compagnie des hommes à celle des miens ?**

**Oh, je n'ai jamais su apprécier la compagnie d'autres elfes que mes frères ou que la Dame.. Et…. peut-être celle de Celeborn…. bien qu'avant que nos relations ne commencent à se détériorer.**

**Celeborn.. je l'ai admiré plus que tout autre, accueilli dans mon cœur comme on accueil un père.. **

**Aujourd'hui, je n'éprouve à son égard que du mépris et de la rancœur..**

**Impossible de retrouver le sommeil à présent, de telles pensées en tête. Je me redresse silencieusement et retrouve la position que j'avais adopté avant l'intervention du jeune rohirrim..**

**Ces humains.. aucun respect pour les pensées des autres.. ces ronflements ne me permettent même pas de me concentrer correctement..**

**Pas qu'il ronfle bien fort bien sûre, mais la chambre est si silencieuse que le simple écho du cœur qui se débat dans ma poitrine me donne la migraine.**

**Puéril, je tente de couvrir mes oreilles avec mes mains mais me ravise bien vite devant l'immaturité totale de mon comportement.**

**Je le réveillerai bien d'un coup de coude.. si il n'était pas si attendrissant dans son sommeil.**

**Si mes soupires pouvaient déchaîner une tempête, je crois bien qu'il ne resterai pas grand-chose du Mordor à l'heure actuelle..**

**« Et bien, Haldir, mon ami.. Debout, à cette heure ? » **

**Surpris, je me redresse et fixe le nouveau venu avec un haussement de sourcil..**

**« Théoden »**

**« En personne » sourit-il avec amusement « comment vous sentez-vous ? »**

**« Très bien, merci.. » **

**Un léger rire de gorge lui échappe..**

**« Vous mentez si mal pour un elfe, mon cher Haldir » **

**Exaspéré, je laisse ma joue reposer dans une de mes mains, mon coude nonchalamment posé sur mon genoux, et incline mon visage avant de lancer un regard irrité au vieux souverain du Rohan..**

**« Comment va mon cher Eomer » demande-t-il en se rapprochant du lit pour poser un regard plein de tendresse sur son jeune neveu.**

**« Comme vous pouvez le constater, il dort » soufflai-je, ennuyé**

**Le regard du vieux roi se tourne alors vers moi, dur et implacable.**

**« Ce n'est certainement pas votre gratitude qui vous étouffera, elfe. »**

**« Que dire de la votre ? » rétorquai-je d'un ton cassant **

**« Je me souviens maintenant de la raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas avoir à faire avec les vôtres. » soupire-t-il « vous êtes tous les mêmes… »**

**Qu'ai-je à répondre à cela qui n'aille pas contre ma propre opinion de mon peuple ?**

**Rien.. silencieux, je tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre par laquelle j'aperçoit partiellement la demi lune qui fait face au château.**

**« Que vouliez-vous, Théoden ? » **

**« Vous remercier… mais j'en ai perdu la volonté » souffle-t-il, balayant une fine mèche blonde du visage de son neveu.**

**Peu envieux de m'engager dans une discussion animée avec le père de l'homme qui me tira des bras de mandos, je me redresse et m'apprête à quitter le lit avant de m'apercevoir de la futilité d'un tel acte.. à quoi bon se lever sachant pertinemment que la distance parcourue avant de s'écrouler ne se comptera même pas en mètres..**

**« Eomer a trop bon cœur » **

**« Ou juste un sens du devoir et de l'honneur démesuré » **

**Surpris par ma réponse, Théoden reporte son regard sur moi. **

**« Il ne fonctionne pas comme vous, Haldir, il n'est pas un elfe.. si vous n'agissez que par honneur et allégeance, Eomer lui écoute ce que lui dit son cœur. Et c'est ce cœur même qui vous a sauvé la vie.. »**

**Peu convaincu, je retourne son regard..**

**« Qu'en savez-vous ? »**

**Et l'espace d'une minute, je le vois baisser les yeux, cherchant une réponse quelqu'on que..**

**« Et pourquoi son cœur lui aurait-il dicté de sauver quelqu'un comme moi, Théoden. Eomer rembourse les dettes du Rohan, selon ses propres propos. Plus vite je serai rétablis, plus vite il sera libéré du fardeau que représente le remboursement en question.. »**

**«Vous êtes amère, Haldir. »**

**«Cela est chose sure. Pourquoi ne pas retourner vous coucher à présent ? Je dirais à votre neveu que vous êtes passé et il vous rendra sûrement visite dans la journée de demain. »**

**Pressé de le voir se retirer, je force un sourire et attend patiemment sa réponse..**

**Réponse qui n'arrivera jamais puisque le vieil homme se lève et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.**

**Pour dresser un rapide bilan, je pourrais tout simplement essayer de résumer la situation : j'ai mené mes archers à une mort certaine pour sauver des hommes qui me détestent et je n'ai aucun désir, ni de rester, ni de repartir vers la Lorien où je ne serai en aucun cas capable de faire face à Dame Galadriel.. oh et, ai-je mentionné le fait que je suis cloué au lit avec un homme dont le père et la sœur doivent profondément me haïr à l'heure qu'il est ?**

**Les premières lueurs de l'aube marquent l'arrivée de la jeune sœur d'Eomer dans la chambre. **

**Visiblement hostile, elle me lance un regard froid et referme la porte d'un coup de hanche peu gracieux, les bras chargés d'un plateau où repose notre repas.**

**La seule vision des ces plats de viande saignante me donne la nausée.**

**« Eomer » sourit-elle en se penchant vers le jeune homme toujours endormi**

**Ayant déposé le plateau sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, il prend place sur le lit à coté du Rohirrim.**

**« Vous devriez peut-être le laisser dormir » soufflai-je, n'ayant pas changé de position depuis la visite de Théoden.**

**Mon cou commence à me faire souffrir.**

**« Et pourquoi cela ? » gronde-t-elle soudain, sans un regard dans ma direction.**

**Je ne saurai dire si mon mépris des humains et désormais général où si il ne se limite qu'aux membres de cette agaçante famille..**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, un nouveau soupire m'échappe et je ferme les yeux..**

**« Eowyn ? » **

**« Oh, Eomer, vous êtes éveillé » murmure tendrement la jeune femme « je suis venue avec votre repas.. »**

**Au souvenir fétide de la viande ensanglantée reposant non loin de moi, je grimace et tente de me soustraire à la scène.**

**« Et bien… merci Eowyn, je… nous… je suis sure que votre cuisine sera délicieuse, comme toujours » bafouille le capitaine des rohirrims, d'un air peu convaincu.**

**Et le sourire qui étire mes lèvres est chargé de satisfaction et d'amusement.**

**« Je vais vous laisser, dans ce cas.. si l'elfe vous dérange je.. »**

**« Eowyn » souffle-t-il « il ne me dérange pas le moins du monde »**

**Je soupire de nouveau, d'aise cette fois-ci, devant le sourire rassurant qu'il me lance et laisse une douce chaleur m'envelopper.**

**« Bien, Eomer » **

**La porte se referme et les pas léger de la jeune demoiselle de Rohan s'éloignent peu à peu pour laisser place au doux bruissement du vent qui caresse les remparts du château.**

**« Votre oncle est venu vous voir cette nuit.. mais vous dormiez et je n'ai pas voulut vous réveiller. »**

**« Oui ? Que voulait-il ? » s'inquiète soudain le jeune humain « y a-t-il un problème avec mes hommes ? Une nouvelle attaque se prépare ? »**

**Amusé par l'air alerte qui baigne son regard, je ne peux contenir un léger rire.**

**« N'ayez crainte, adan, la raison qui poussa votre oncle jusqu'à cette chambre est d'un ordre purement affectif.. » le rassurai-je « il voulait simplement avoir de vos nouvelles »**

**« Ohh… » rougit mon jeune compagnons, visiblement gêné par son emportement. **

**« Ne vous moquez pas, elfe »**

**Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, ses lèvres fines se pincent et son regard brillant fuit le mien alors que le rose vif qui baigne son visage ne fait que gagner du terrain.**

**« Je ne me moque pas, adan » **

**Le coin de ses lèvres se creuse soudain et il passe une main dans sa chevelure pour se donner un semblant de contenance.**

**Mon cœur se débat dans ma poitrine, mon estomac se noue et je sens à mon tour la chaleur ramper jusqu'à mes joues.. pour des raisons plus ou moins différentes des siennes..**

**« Quelque chose ne va pas, Haldir ? »**

**« Tout va bien ! » souris-je, trop rapidement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.**

**Inquiet, mon hôte se dégage de ses couvertures et s'agenouille devant moi pour placer ses mains sur mes épaules et me pousser à le regarder.**

**« Vous êtes pâle, elfe ? »**

**Pâle ? J'ai l'impression de brûler sur place et lui me reproche d'être trop pâle ?**

**« Avez-vous froid ? » demande-t-il en me tirant à lui**

**Une sourde panique s'empare de moi alors que ses bras se referment lentement autour de mes épaules, leur force et leur volonté d'une autorité étouffante..**

**Et l'espace d'un instant, ce ne sont plus des bras de rohirrim autour de moi, et ces draps sur lesquels que je repose n'ont plus rien de morceaux de tissus.. feuilles mortes et mains glaciales autour de ma gorge.**

**« Laissez-moi »**

**Mais ma voix est trop faible et la forme qui m'étreint ne s'écarte pas.**

**Mon cœur bat trop vite, trop fort et un grand froid m'envahi.**

**« Ne me touchez pas »**

**Choqué, l'humain s'écarte soudain et se penche vers moi**

**« Haldir ? »**

**« pas vous » gémis-je, pressant mes mains contre mes tempes pour chasser les souvenir douloureux qui se bousculent dans mon esprit.**

**Perdu, Eomer me regarde, impuissant, sans oser se rapprocher**

**« Haldir.. Haldir tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.. » souffle-t-il près de mon oreille.**

**Je hoche faiblement la tête dans le creux de son épaule et tente de laisser ces simples mots se graver en moi.**

**« Je suis là » souffle-t-il, ses mains autour de ma taille, n'osant pas vraiment répéter une étreinte complète. « je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir Haldir, mais tant que vous serez ici, vous n'aurez rien à craindre.. »**

**Mon corps se détend peu à peu, mes mains retombent sur ses bras et je le laisse me bercer doucement alors que mes yeux se referment peu à peu.. comme ses bras autour de la poitrine..**

**« Merci »**

**Et je sens bien que contrairement au mien, son cœur n'est en rien sorti de sa frénésie, je sens son souffle qui s'emporte et ces mains tremblantes qui se resserrent dans mon dos.**

**Je sens la chaleur qui enveloppe son corps se rependre peu à peu autour de moi, ses gestes rassurants contre mon dos qui se font plus intenses, sa joue qui se presse contre ma tempe et le calme murmure qui s'écoule de ces lèvres fines..**

**« Pourquoi ne pas parler de ce qui vous tourmente.. ? je.. j'aimerai vous aider, Haldir mais.. je suis un peu perdu en ce qui vous concerne.. » souffle-t-il faiblement « laissez-moi vous aider.. »**

**Irrité par son insistance, je tente mollement de le repousser, ne serai-ce que pour lui faire saisir mon désaccord. Surpris lorsqu'il relâche brusquement son étreinte, je lève les yeux vers lui et fronce un sourcil.. **

**Sur son visage, je ne trouve qu'incompréhension et impuissance face à mon rejet. Le rose a quitté ses joues..**

**« Je préférerai éviter de parler du passé, Eomer, si vous le voulez bien. » **

**Je baisse doucement la tête et fixe mon regard sur ses mains. Des mains éprouvées par le maniement des armes. Des mains larges et robustes. Des mains d'homme.. je jette alors un coup d'œil au miennes et fronce un sourcil.**

**Des mains blanches et fines, qui même après plus de 2000 de maniement de l'épée et de l'arc sont resté inchangées.**

**Une de ces larges mains d'homme se pose délicatement sur mon bras, et se balance de haut en bas en une caresse pensive, presque distraite, alors que son regard suit calmement le mien.**

**« Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, Haldir, je n'ai jamais vraiment sus tenir ma langue non plus.. je m'excuse si mes paroles vous ont semblé… quelque peu indélicates, vous ont offusqué de quelque manière que ce soit… là n'était pas mon intension »**

**Attendri par le petit sourire gêné qui étire ses lèvres, je me détend peu à peu et le laisse poursuivre son va et vient le long de mon bras.**

**« Ne vous excusez pas, Eomer.. j'ai été plutôt.. désagréable avec vous depuis.. depuis le début et j'en suis navré.. » soupirai-je « Je n'ai rien contre la conversation, vraiment, mais.. certains sujets sont plus douloureux que d'autres »**

**Rassuré, le jeune capitaine laisse ses épaules retomber et s'assied en tailleur en face de moi.**

**« Je comprend, maître elfe.. mais de quoi pourrions nous parler ? »**

**Quelques heures plus tard, nous n'avions pas changé de position.. Eomer était toujours assis face à moi..**

**« Et votre Dame Galadrielle a vraiment réussit a chasser tous ces trolls avec ce tour »**

**« Il faut croire que oui, la Dame a un don naturel avec les mots, contrairement à nous, et ses talents d'illusionnistes sont reconnu dans tous le monde elfique. » souris-je devant ses yeux émerveillés.**

**Visiblement intrigué, l'humain fronce ses blonds sourcils et me scrute avec intensité.**

**« Tous les elfes ont-ils ce genre de dons ? »**

**« Pas tous, cela dépend de la lignée et de l'entraînement reçut.. » **

**« Vous par exemple ? » **

**« Je suis un archer, Eomer, pas un magicien.. » souri-je.**

**Tant d'années passées parmi les miens et j'avais tout oublié de la curiosité naturelle des hommes.**

**« Mais vous êtes tout de même le gardien de la Lorien, vous devez bien connaître quelques tours » s'enquit-t-il, suspicieux**

**« Je connais quelques tour oui, qui nécessitent un environnement adapté »**

**« Il faudra m'en faire la démonstration dans ce cas » souffle le jeune homme sur le ton de la confidence**

**Et je ne peux qu'à grand peine retenir un petit éclat de rire.**

**« Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ? » demande-t-il, visiblement légèrement vexé**

**« Non, non, Eomer, mais vous avez une façon de vous exprimer qui me fait fortement penser à celle d'un enfant de 12 ans »**

**Outré, le rohirrim me lance un regard faussement réprobateur et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.**

**Je lutte farouchement contre un nouvel éclat de rire.**

**« Moquez-vous, elfe » sourit-il « et je peu vous promettre un bain dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps »**

**Muet, je couvre ma bouche d'une main et tente de me calmer.**

**« Bien » sourit-il d'un air triomphant.**

**Le genre d'air qu'une personne normale réserverait aux lendemains d'une victoire à mains nues sur un Troll des cavernes.**

**Et toutes les mains du monde n'aurait alors put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ce sourire victorieux.**

**« Très bien, elfe » gronde-t-il en se redressant d'un air menaçant.**

**Fin du chapitre 6 **

**Ahem, ahem, ahem**

**Bon je ne suis pas très satisfaite par ce chapitre mais j'avais besoin de me détendre un peu (après le bac, ce genre de choses )**

**J'espère ne pas avoir déçut trop de monde et si c'est le cas j'en suis navrée..**

**J'essayerai d'avancer un peu plus rapidement dans l'histoire avec le prochain chapitre qui s'annonce plutôt, huh, long **

**Mais je ne voudrai surtout pas gâcher la surprise **

**Alors bonne continuation dans… ce que vous faites actuellement et à très bientôt je l'espère**

**Merci encore à tous les reviewers ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans la motivation que me procure vos messages **

**Et puis, merci aussi à qui ne me permet même pas de faire mes trois petits points complets ! non mé **

**Ah et j'ai regardé les 102 dalmatiens hier mdrr, tout le monde s'en fout mais j'avais besoin de me lâcher un peu**

**Mon écriture a été très largement influencée par le fait que je me sois repassé les roi arthur trois fois cette semaine xD**

**Ahem, je vais arrêter là**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin, c'est à dire, ici, pour avoir un petit spoiler minuscule ! **

**Et oui, le prochain chapitre sera narré par Eomer et il y a un bain en vu.. et peut-être bien de la dispute et de la déclaration (en fait j'en sais rien, j'ai à peine dressé un mini-plan xD)**


End file.
